Silent Conclusion
by shine21
Summary: Harry wächst seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr, mit seiner Zwillingsschwester in einem Waisenhaus auf, außerdem redet er seit einem Zwischenfall vor 11 Jahren nicht mehr..Mehr in der FF, Mystery, Dark, Depri uvm. Vieles wird sich offenbaren..
1. Die Dunkelheit offenbart sich

**Silent Conclusion**

**Mystery in the Dark**

**Disclaimer:** wie immer

**Rating:** Dark, Depri, Drama, Romance, Mystery, Romance, vielleicht eine Lemon...Shonen-ai(Yaoi),

**Pairing:** Adrian/Draco, Adora/Blaise, Tom/?

**Info:** Harry heißt in meiner FF, Harry Adrian Petterson und hat eine Zwillingsschwester, Adora Elisabeth Petterson. Also gibt es die Handlungen aus den Büchern nicht, naja vielleicht nennt man das auch AU, keine Ahnung O-o Harry wird nur Adrian genannt. Es geht aber um Zauberer, mystische Wesen etc

Mehr zu den Personen gibt es falls gewünscht, in einer extra Charabeschreibung . Hier ersteinmal der Prolog.

* * *

**Prolog**

**Die Dunkelheit offenbart sich und ein Lachen verstummt**

* * *

_"Adrian. Komm' her. Wo bist du denn? Hör auf mit diesem Versteckspiel."_

_Dein Gesicht umspielt ein Lächeln. Deine Lippen formen lautlos einen freudigen Aufschrei um nicht entdeckt zu werden._

_"Adrian?"_rief die schlanke mittelgroße Frau und band sich geschickt ihre langen braunen Haare zu, während sie im großen Gelände herumlief. Immer wieder rief sie ihn, doch es kam keine Antwort zurück. Sie schaute zu dem großen dunklen Gebäude aus dem Licht aus den oberen Stockwerken drang. Sie seufzte laut auf und machte sich wieder auf die Suche.

_Blättergeraschel, ein lauer Wind umspielt deine Haare und deine kleinen grün/blauen Augen leuchten auf als sie eine Gestalt in der Ferne erblicken. __Wackelig hältst du dich auf dem Ast des Baumes auf den du mutig gekletterst bist.  
_

_"Mein Kleiner. Wo bist du? Du willst doch nicht das Mama sich Sorgen macht, oder? Adrian!"_

Sie rief ihren Sohn lauter und fordernder. Lansam beschlich sie Panik, ihr kleiner vierjähriger Sohn war alleine auf dem riesigen Gelände und könnte sonst wo sein, was wäre wenn er sich verletzt hätte? Wenn sie ihn nicht alleine finden würde, dann müsste sie ihren Mann holen, dieser war zum Glück im Haus. Sie ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken, griff in ihre Jackentasche und holte einen Stab heraus. Es wurde schlagartig dunkel-zu dunkel, fast zu unheimlich. Da es noch nicht einmal später Abend war.

_Freude breitet sich auf deinem kleinen Gesicht auf, deine Mutter hatte dich noch nicht gefunden. Sie war ganz in deiner Nähe. Doch dein Versteck war sicher. __Du beobachtest sie und es überkommt dich ein Gefühl, ein Gefühl von Schuld._

Plötzlich schaute die junge Frau nach oben, ihre rot/braunen Augen schimmerten im Schein des Lichtes, welches aus ihrem Stab hervorkam. Sie endeckte etwas, ihren Sohn. Doch nicht nur ihr Sohn befand sich an diesem Ort. Nein etwas anderes war hier, etwas gefährliches. Sie drehte sich um was sie sah ließ sie einen Schritt rückwärts gehen, in die Richtung des großen Baumes.

_Deine kleine Hand, sie streicht ein paar der Blätter vor deinem Gesicht weg. __Du siehst deine Mutter. Sie schaut dich an. Was ist das nur für ein Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht? Du kennst ihn nicht und doch macht er dir Angst. Du wilst hinunter klettern. Doch etwas hindert dich daran, die Stimme deiner Mutter._

Ihr Gesicht weitete sich vor Schock, Angst war darin zu sehen. Weniger die Angst um sich selbst als um ihren Sohn. Sie schaute nach oben. Blätter wurden beiseite gestrichen, ein kleines Augenpaar leuchtete auf, direkt auf sie gerichtet.

_"Adrian, bleibe wo du bist und sage keinen Ton, gebe keinen Laut von dir-keinen einzigen!"_

_Diese Worte erreichen dich, eindringlich. In deinen Gedanken bittest du um Verzeihung, sagst wie sehr du es bereust. Tränen bilden sich, benetzen deine Wangen, du wischt sie dir ab, damit sie nicht verräterisch auf den Boden fallen. Als die Stimme in deinem Kopf und die Geräusche unter dir erstummen, blickst du dorthin, siehst deine Mutter im Gras, alles ist ruhig. Ihren Stab in ihrer Hand, der Strahl verblasst, doch du kannst etwas erkennen-eine Flüssigkeit färbt das Gras rot. Du kennst es..._

_Du tust was deine Mutter dir befahl, du bleibst auf dem Ast. Du sagst kein einziges Wort, doch deine Ahnung auch als Kind befällt dich. Du öffnest deinen Mund, Tränen fallen auf deine kleinen Hände während sich diese in den Ast unter dir krallen. __Doch wo ein Schrei ertönen sollte, kam nichts. Kein Laut brachte er über seine Lippen. Er würde ruhig sein, kein einziger Laut sollte über seine kleinen Lippen kommen. So hatte er es vesprochen..._

**#[...]Sehr tragischer Tod, Francis und Reena Patterson wurden auf ihrem Gelände überrascht. Ihre Körper sind auf das unkenntliche zugerichtet worden. Ihre beiden Kinder Harry Adrian und Adora Elisabeth sind wohlauf. ****Die kleine Adora Elisabeth befand sich bei Freunden der Eltern, Harry Adrian befand sich direkt am Unfallort. Die ganze Nacht harrte er dort aus-auf dem Ast eines Baumes[...]haben ihn ärztlich versorgen lassen. Doch er kann uns nicht sagen was geschah[...]völlig verstört...spricht kein Wort...Wahrscheinlich hat der dunkle Lord, der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, damit zu tun. **

**Ermittlungen werden angestellt.#**

Hastig las sich die Person mit der Tageszeitung in der Hand den Bericht auf der Titelseite durch, immer wieder und nur eines stach ihm ins Auge. Harry Adrian und Adora Petterson, die einzigen Überlebenden des Überfalls auf Petterson Manor. Kein Bild war von ihnen zu sehen.

Rote Augen leuchteten, die Zeitung neben den Stuhl gelegt auf den man gerade saß.

_-Harry Adrian und Adora Elisabeth. So heißt ihr also...-_

TBC

So das war der Prolog. Mal sehen wie er euch so gefällt ;-P Kommis nicht vergessen O-o


	2. Charabeschreibung und Infos

**Diesmal kein neues Kapitel, sondern nur die Charakterbeschreibung und einige Infos zu 'Silent Conclusion';-)**

**Zuerst die Infos:**

Der Prolog spielt in der Vergangenheit, als Adrian und Adora vier Jahre alt waren.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt gab es den dunklen Lord schon, er wurde schon in jungen Jahren 'berühmt'. Harry Adrian Petterson ist Harry Potter;-)Eigentlich ist die Grundidee, die Gleiche, er ist ein Zauberer, doch wie er zaubern wird ist etwas besonderes, da er ja stumm ist. Er hat seine Schwester und geht dann ab dem ersten Kapitel auch nach Hogwarts. Nach einem Zwischenfall im Waisenhaus wird Dumbledore auf die Beiden aufmerksam und schickt Prof. Snape, dieser nimmt sie zu sich und unterrichtet sie bis zum Schulanfang. So viel fürs Erste sonst verrate ich zuviel ;-P Adora ist an Hermines Charakter angelehnt, ob sie in der FF vorkommt ist fraglich...ich bin noch am überlegen.

Voldemort, alias Tom Riddle bekommt einen besonderen Part, genaus ist es mit Dumbledore..aber da verrate ich vorerst auch nichts. Achja, die Beiden wissen, dass sie zaubern können und versuchen es so gut es geht im Waisenhaus zu verstecken, was ihnen auch bis zu einem gewissen Moment gelingt. Nur soviel: Es ist nicht immer böse was einem nach außen hin böse erscheint...

Und jetzt kommen die Charakterbeschreibungen:-)

**Harry 'Adrian' Taylor(eigentl. Petterson)**

Bekam seinen Nachnamen von dem, der die Beiden gefunden hatte(wird später aufgeklärt;-)) Pater Taylor, dieser brachte sie in das Waisenhaus 'Orphan's refuge'. Dort wuchs er mit seiner Zwillingsschwester seit er vier Jahre alt war auf.

**_Alter:_** 15 Jahre, Waise, Zauberer, Kurze schwarze Haare, grün/blaue Augen, 1.77m, eine Zwillingsschwester Adora Elisabeth.

**_Besonderheit: _**Spricht seit seinem vierten Lebensjahr nicht mehr, kann sich nur an eine Sache erinnern, an seine blutverschmierte Mutter. Seine Schwester, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht anwesend. Verständigt sich mit seiner Schwester durch Telepathie, sie ist sein Sprachrohr. Er ist sehr ruhig, kann aber auch sehr frech werden und ist bei jedem Streich dabei..kann ser nachdenklich werden.

**Adora Taylor**

**_Alter:_** 15 Jahre(5 min älter als Harryg), Waise, Hexe, lange dunkelbraune Haare, grün/braune Augen, 1.76m,

**_Besonderheit:_** Hat einen Beschützerinstinkt für ihren 'kleinen' Bruder entwickelt. Sehr intelligent, liest sehr viel...weiß nicht was mit ihrer Mutter passiert ist und Harry spricht nicht mit ihr darüber. Ist die Vernünftigere.

**Jason Patricks(hat nur einen kurzen Auftritt...vielleicht übernimmt er später eine wichtigere Rolle)**

**_Alter:_** 16 Jahre, Waise, kennt Harry seit 11 Jahren, sie sind die besten Freunde,

**_Aussehen:_** 1,82m, braune kurze Haare, blaue Augen.

**_Besonderheiten:_** Versucht seine Freunde so gut wie es nur geht zu helfen. Doch alles scheint aus dem Ruder zu geraten als etwas Unvorhersehbares geschieht.

**Draco Malfoy**

Alter: 16 Jahre (erst geworden;-)), hat noch einen älteren Cousin Kevin(26 Jahre vermisst), diese Tatsache nimmt ihn sehr mit. Zieht sich zurück, benimmt sich arrogant und unnahbar. Seine einzigen Freunde sind Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle. Diesen vertraut er und nur sie wissen wie er wirklich ist.

**_Aussehen:_** blaugraue Augen, blonde kurze Haare, 1.85m, Zauberer

**_Besonderheit:_** Sieht Harry zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts und will sofort Freundschaft mit ihm schließen..doch es kommt anders und es endet in einem Streit. Eines Abends am See wir dann einiges aufgeklärt. (Ich weiß, dass jetzt jeder denkt, wie Adrian das anstellen will, wenn er nicht redet...aber es gibt si viele Art und Weisen miteinander zu kommunizieren

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Alter: **16, Hexe

**Aussehen: **lange braune/rote Haare, blaue Augen, 1.77m

**Freunde: **Draco, Blaise, Crabbe&Goyle

**Besonderheit:** Sie kennt Draco und die Anderen schon seit Kindertagen. Sie sorgt sich sehr um Draco, der sich seit dem Verschwinden seinesCousins zurückgezogen hat. Sie, Blaise, Crabbe&Goyle sind immer um ihn herum.

Normalerweise ist sie freundlich und hilfbereit, doch geht es um ihre Freunde oder darum sich wie ein Slytherin benehmen zu müssen, wirkt sie arrogant, überheblich und bösartig.

Freundet sich mit Adora an, da diese sich nicht von ihrer kalten und abweisenden Art einschüchtern lässt.

-------------------- 

**Blaise Zabini**

**Alter:** 16, Zauberer

**Aussehen:** lange braune Haare, grüne Augen, 1.83m

Er ist immer in Draco's Nähe. Für ihn gilt eigentlich dasselbe wie für Pansy.

Als er Adora das erste Mal sieht, verliebt er sich in sie, doch sie ist nicht so leicht zu knacken wie zu Anfang gedacht. Sie hasst ihn(wie lange noch;-)

**---**

**Jonathan Brandon Nicholas (J.B).**

**Alter**: 16

**Aussehen:** kurze braune Haare, braune Augen mit einem blauen Schimmer

**Besonderheit:** Zauberer

J.B. ist kein typischer Slytherin. Er kann schon ziemlich bösartig und gemein sein, hat sonst aber ein eher freundliches Gemüt und ist immer gut drauf.

Erfreundet sich sehr schnell mit Adora und Adrian an und etwas an ihm scheint den Beiden vertraut zu sein...

mehr im Laufe der FF(wird nachgetragen.)

**---**

**Ron Wealsey:**

**Alter:** 16

**Aussehen:** rote kurze Haare, Sommersprossen um die Nasenspitze und grünbraune Augen XD 1.85m

**Besonderheit:** Zauberer, seine unbeschwerte Art...

**Familie: **Molly&Arthur Weasley und sechs weitere Geschwister

Ron ist ein unbeschwerter 16 jähriger Junge, der offen für alles istg Er ist ein Gryffindor, so wie all seine Geschwister und kämpft in seinem Inneren gegen die Vorurteile, die gegen ihn als ein Weasley bestand haben.

Jede Ungerechtigkeit, egal gegen wen sie ausgeführt wird ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge.

Adrian und er werden trotz des Häuserproblems gute Freunde. Doch was wird Draco dazu sagen?

**Zitat:**  
Schau nie nach dem Äußeren,  
Das Innere zeigt den Weg  
Und den wahren Charakter eines jeden Menschen.  
Blicke tief in dessen Seele  
Und du weißt  
Wem du vertrauen sollst  
Und wem nicht!

**----**

**Remus Lupin:**

**Alter:** 31 Jahre, Zauberer

**Aussehen: **kurze braune Haare, blaugrüne Augen, 1.85m

**Besonderheit**:mit Sirius zusammen, dieser ist Harry's und Adora's Pate, denkt aber dass die Beiden tot wären. (Wieso, wird im nächsten Kapitel klar.)

**----------------**

**Sirius Black**

**Alter: **31 Jahre, Zauberer  
**Aussehen: **lange schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, 1.87m

**Besonderheit: **Durch ein Vergehen aus der Vergangenheit wurde er gezwungen unterzutauchen...jetzt lebt er mit Remus in Hogwarts und hat dort den Posten des Lehrers in 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'(hat ja scho ein magisches Geschöpf bei sich ;-))

**----------------------------------**

**Professor Dumbledore**

**Alter: **60(?), Zauberer

**Aussehen: **weißer langer Bart, faltiges Gesicht...alt eben'' 1.82m

**Besonderheit: **birgt ein Geheimnis

Eine sehr zwielichtige Person, bei der man nie weiß wo man gerade steht. Er ist derjenige, der Harry und Adora findet und nach Hogwarts bringt. Jedoch birgt er ein Geheimnis um seine Vergangenheit. Was hat er wirklich mit den Zwillingen und Tom Riddle zu tun?

**-------------------**

**Tom Riddle(Voldemort)**

**Alter: **31 Jahre, Zauberer

**Aussehen: **kurze schwarze Haare, rote Augen, 1.87m

**Familie: **Sein Vater war ein Muggel, seine Mutter eine Hexe

**Partner:** ?

**Besonderheit:**Er ist schon mit 16 Jahren bekannt geworden als der dunkle Lord. Mit 20 Jahren hatte er einen schweren Schicksalschlag zu verkraften und hatte sich seitdem zurückgezogen.

Er wird in der Zauberwelt gefürchtet, da er einige mächtige Zauberer und auch Muggel auf dem Gewissen hat. Seine Beweggründe sind im Unklaren, er ist für die Einen eine Ikone und für die Anderen die Grausamkeit in Person.

**-----------------------**

**Lucius&Narcissa Malfoy**

**Alter: **35/34,Zauberer/Hexe

**Aussehen Lucius: **Blonde lange Haare, blaugraue Augen, 1.90m

**Aussehen Cissa: **blonde mittellange Haare, blaue Augen, 1.77m

**Besonderheit:** Sie waren sehr jung als sie geheiratet haben, lieben sich jedoch immer noch. Draco ist ihr einziges Kind, Kevin sein älterer Cousin ist wie ein Bruder für ihn, gilt als vermisst und das macht ihm sehr zu schaffen.  
Sie sind sehr besorgt um Draco..

Sind nach außen hin alt und unbarmherzig, zu Freunden jedoch freundlich und hilfsbereit, sehr reich, mächtig. Sind mit Tom befreundet, schon von Kindertagen an.

**---------------------**

**Reena&Francis Petterson**

**Alter(im Prolog): **22 & 26

**Aussehen Reena: **lange braune Haare, blaue Augen mit einem rotschimmer...1.70m,

**Aussehen Francis: **Schwarze lange Haare, grüne Augen, 1.92m..

**Besonderheit:**Reena ist eine mächtige Zauberin, ihr Vater war ein Muggel, doch ihr Blut zeugt von großer Macht. Sie hatte jung geheiratet, mit 18 Jahren, sie war schon schwanger zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

**Familie:** Bleibt vorerst Geheim.

Francis musste viel aufgeben und auf sich nehmen, damit er mit Reena zusammen sein konnte, vier Jahre nach ihrer Hochzeit, taucht etwas auf mit dem er schon lange nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Er ist weder Zauberer noch Muggel.

**Familie:** Geheim...

Die beiden lieben ihre Kinder über alles und tun alles um sie zu beschützen. Reena gab ihr Leben um das ihres Sohnes zu schützen, doch was sie durch ihre Worte angerichtet hatte, konnte keiner vorhersehen.

**NEU!**

**Alexander Mc. Namarra**

**Alter:** 26

**Aussehen:** blonde Haare, blaugrüne Augen, 1.89m

**Besonderheit:** Zauberer

**Beruf:** Lehrer für VgdD

**Familie**???

Alexander ist ein sehr zwielichtiger Charakter. Er scheint Aldous Dumbledore sehr gut zu kennen und mit ihm in irgendeiner Verbindung zu stehen.

Was er aber auf einmal in Hogwarts macht und warum er den Job als Lehrer in VgdD angenommen hat was keiner außer ihm und Dumbledore.

**Mehr kommt erst später;-)**

**Wesen aus der Dunkelheit**

Über sie ist nichts bekannt. Sie tauchen im Prolog auf und töten die Familie

der Zwillinge, wieso bleibt im Unklaren.

**Ich versuche das Kapitel schnell zu liefern. Kann aber nichts garantieren;-) Ich halte mich ran XD**


	3. Aufbruch in ein neues und doch bekanntes...

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** Depri, Humor

**Info**: So eine Art Brückengeschichte..bis es dann im ersten Kapitel richtig los geht:-)

**Meinen Dank an alle Kommischreiber:**

Yvanna, LiLithil, silberstreif, Schnecke, Carika, Honigdrache, Baerchen23.

Hoffe es gefällt euch Im nächsten Teil wird es spannender...dann taucht auch Draco auf (endlich:-))und die Beiden kommen sich näher

**Schnecke: **Will ja nicht zu viel verraten;-P Alles ist geheim...O-o Aber hier ist das erste Kapitel..hoffe das reicht als Wiedergutmachung;-)

**Honigdrache:** Jaja, das sagt meine Freundin auch, ich schreibe zuviele FF und dann habe ich keine Zeit sie weiter zu schreiben O-o'' Wollte euch nicht zu lange warten lassen;-D

**Carika:** Ich habe die Geschichte schon im groben strukturiert aber die einzelnen Kapitel muss ich immer erst schreiben...und das dauertO-o''

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Aufbruch in ein neues und doch bekanntes Leben.**

**11 Jahre später.**

* * *

Kinderlachen, Vogelgezwitscher, lautes Rufen all dies hörte man hinter einem Zaun eines großen Geländes. Eine Schule würde man vermuten, doch dem war nicht so. Bei dem Gebäude handelte es sich um eine Kirche, ein Kloster um genauer zu sein. Nonnen befanden sich auf der Wiese und versuchten ihre Schützlinge zur Ruhe zu weisen. Das große eiserne Tor war geschlossen.  
Im St. Marcus Waisenhaus, was von den Außenstehen nur Orphan's Refuge genannt wurde, befanden sich an die dreißig Kinder und Jugendliche, alle im Alter von 4-17 Jahren. Einige hatten das Glück und fanden eine neue Familie, andere wiederum blieben dort bis sie 18 und dann eigenständig in das neue Leben geschickt wurden..

Ein großer Junge, mit leuchtend blauen Augen, lief im Gelände umher, er schien etwas oder jemanden zu suchen. Er fand die gesuchten Personen an einen großen Baum gelehnt. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, beide schliefen. Der große Junge schlich sich an sie heran und wollte sie erschrecken, fiel jedoch rücklings auf die Wiese als die Beiden ihre Augen öffneten und das Mädchen laut seinen Namen rief.  
_  
# Jason...#_

Lachte der Junge lautlos auf.

_"...du warst zu laut, wir haben dich gehört."_beendete das Mädchen.

_"Irgendwann schaffe ich es euch zu erschrecken. Adrian..."_

_"...und zu laut war ich diesmal ganz bestimmt nicht, Adora!_" fügte er murrend hinzu.

Jason warf sich auf Adrian, der aufstehen wollte und durch ihn wieder auf die Wiese zurück fiel. Sie kabelten sich freundschaftlich bis Adora zu ihnen kam und sie zurecht wies.

_"Hey ihr Beiden. Schluss für heute! Schwester Mary Beth ist schon auf dem Weg. Ihr wisst was das heißt." _

Natürlich wussten die Beiden was das hieß. Schwester Mary Beth war der Hausdrachen von St. Marcus, etwa fünfzig Jahre alt und ziemlich resolut. Sie hatte Adrian und Jason schon von Anfang an auf ihrer kleinen schwarzen Liste und die Beiden waren sich einig, dass sie die ersten Plätze beanspruchten.

Sie standen auf und klopften sich den Schmutz von ihrer Hose. Adrian ging zu seiner Schwester und sah sie fragend an.

_#Was ist denn los, Adora? Warum kommt sie wieder zu Jason und mir. Wir haben diesmal nichts angestellt!#_

Adora schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf.

_#Keine Ahnung. Du wirst es gleich sehen...#_

_"Und was ist?"_ fragte Jason, Adrian.

Adrian zeigte nur seufzend auf Schwester Mary Beth, die schon an ihrem Ziel angekommen war. Wütend ging sie auf den Kleineren der beiden, Adrian, zu und packte ihn am Kragen.

_"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Die Sitze in der Kirche wurden beschmutzt. Einige haben dich und Jason gesehen, wie ihr mit Säcken beladen hineingegangen wärt. In der Früh, als alles noch schlief."_ schnaubte sie und ließ Adrian dabei nicht los.

_#Adora, sag ihr, dass ich es nicht war. Ich war doch die ganze Zeit bei dir...#_

Adrian zappelte, wollte sich aus dem eisernen Griff der Schwester lösen als plötzlich Jason eingriff und ihn von der Schwester los machte.

_"Schwester. Wir beide können es nicht gewesen sein!"_

_"Ich war in meinem Bett und Adrian lag in seinem, neben Adora. Sie kann es bezeugen. Ich war nur kurz auf um auf die Toilette zu gehen..."_

Adrian nickte und sah dankbar zu Jason, der das bemerkte, zu ihm ging und ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte.

_"Das waren bestimmt Jack und Ralph(1), die wollen uns wegen der Sache vor einer Woche drankriegen..."_flüsterte er Adrian zu.

_"Schwester, wer hat das behauptet?"_

_"Nun wer das behauptet hatte ist irrelevant, sie beide kommen bitte mit zu Pater Fredericks und zu ihnen Mrs. Taylor. Ihrem Wort kann ich leider keine Wichtigkeit beimessen. Sie als Schwester eines Beschuldigten..."_ Damit deutete sie Adrian und Jason sie zu begleiten. Adrian drehte sich zu Adora und zuckte mit den Schultern.

_#Das wird sich schon aufklären, Adora. Warte hier auf mich.#_

_-Das werden Jack und Ralph bereuen...-_, dachte er und lief der Schwester missmutig hinterher.

* * *

**Bei Pater Fredericks**

* * *

Schwester Mary Beth öffnete die Tür zu Pater Fredericks Büro, dieser saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf als sie den Raum betraten, seufzte nur und deutete Adrian und Jason sich zu ihm zu setzen. Schwester Mary Beth wollte ihm erzählen um was es ging, wurde jedoch vom Pater unterbrochen.

_"Schwester Mary Beth sie können wieder gehen..."_

"Aber Pater. Ich.." Als sie den bestimmenden Blick des Pater's sah, schwieg sie und verließ den Raum, schloss die Türe hinter sich. Dann stand Pater Fredericks auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute heraus. Er war Mitte vierzig hatte kurze graue Haare und eine lange schwarze Robe an, seine braunen Augen sahen immerzu freundlich aus, doch jetzt hatten sie einen müden und enttäuschten Ausdruck.

_"Nun meine Herren, was führt sie diesmal zu mir? Eine gebrochene Wasserleitung, verstopfte Toiletten? Gestohlene Schnürsenkel?"_ fragte er die Beiden seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Sie wollten sich doch bessern, Mr. Patricks? Mr. Taylor?"_ er schaute die Beiden enttäuscht an, wartete auf eine Antwort.

Adrian sah zu Jason und nickte, signalisierte ihm so, dass er etwas dazu sagen sollte.

_#Erzähle ihm einfach alles was uns Schwester Mary Beth erzählt hat. Vielleicht wird er verstehen.#_

"Pater Fredericks, wir waren draußen auf dem Gelände. Dann kam Schwester Mary Beth und beschuldigte uns einer Tat, die wir nicht begangen haben."antwortete Jason und hielt inne.

_"Welcher Tat?" _hakte Pater Fredericks interessiert nach.

_"Wir sollen die Sitze in der Kirche beschmutzt haben. Heute Früh! Dabei waren wir im Bett und haben geschlafen. Aufgrund falscher Anschuldigungen sollen wir jetzt dafür gerade stehen."_ erwiderte Jason verärgert.

Pater Fredericks sah abwechselnd zu Adrian und Jason. Adrian verzog keine Miene, blieb bei seinem normalen ausdruckslosen Gesicht. Jason war rot vor Zorn und wurde langsam unruhig.

_"Es stehen ihre Aussagen gegen die der Zeugen, die sie gesehen haben wollen. Ich kann da leider nur eines tun."_ Er stand wieder auf und ging zu den beiden Jungen.

_"Mr. Taylor! Sie werden die Sitze säubern, alle! Sie fangen gleich damit an."_

"_Aber..._"wollte ihn Jason unterbrechen, doch Pater Fredericks ließ sich davon nicht beirren und redete weiter.

_"Es werden ihnen auch Helfer zur Seite gestellt. Sie können mein Büro jetzt verlassen und sich gleich an die Arbeit machen..."_Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
_  
"Das können sie nicht machen. Wir waren es nicht! Diesmal nicht!" schrie Jason._ Adrian legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf.  
_  
#Lass es. Wir können nichts dagegen tun. Unsere Aussage steht gegen die der Anderen.#_

Jason nickte grummelnd und verließ ohne weiter etwas dazu zu sagen das Büro, Adrian folgte ihm, sah noch einmal zu Pater Fredericks, der ihm dankbar zu nickte.

* * *

**In der Kirche  
**

* * *

_"So ein Mist! Jetzt können wir den ganzen Dreck allein entfernen. Toll! Richtig Toll."_

Grummelte Jason während er sich an die dritte Reihe machte um sie zu säubern, Adrian musste zwangsläufig darüber schmunzeln, es sah einfach zu lustig aus, wie Jason sich bückte, grummelte, den Lappen in den Eimer schmiss und wütend mit diesem auf den Stuhl schlug.

_#Mach dir doch keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Wir machen unsere Arbeit und danach sind Jack und Ralph fällig. Das kriegen sie dreifach zurück!#_

Jason lachte über diese Antwort Adrian's und grinste.

_"Ja das kriegen die zurück und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau wie.."_

Plötzlich wurden die zwei Türen, der großen Kirchenhalle geöffnet. Adora lief zu ihrem Bruder und wollte wissen wie es ihnen ergangen war.

_"Adrian! Wie war es? Jason, ich habe dich bis nach draußen gehört."_

#Offiziell waren wir es, die die Sitze beschmutzt haben. Pater Fredericks hatte keine andere Wahl, Adora.#

Teilte er seiner Schwester mit und machte sich daran die restlichen Sitze zu säubern. Adora setze sich auf einen der sauberen Sitze und schüttelte den Kopf.

_"Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht. Ihr wart es doch nicht."_

"Das interessiert keinen! Wir sind immer Schuld, an allem. Nur weil wir ein oder zweimal etwas in der Richtung gemacht haben. Wir können ja nichts dafür, dass Schwester Mary Beth ausgerechnet dann die Schülertoiletten benutzt, wenn wir sie verstopft und mit Knallfröschen präpariert haben." seufzte er und fing an zu lachen, Adrian auch als er sich das Gesicht der Schwester vorstellte.  
_  
"Aber der Streich war genial..."_

_"Oder als Jack und Ralph barfuss laufen mussten, weil ihre Schnürsenkel unauffindbar waren."_lachte Jason.

_"Ihr und eure Streiche! Ihr bekommt immer nur Schwierigkeiten!"_ tadelte sie Adora und sie sah grimmig zu ihrem Bruder.

Ihre Unterhaltung wurde jedoch jäh gestört als die Türe ein zweites Mal aufging und drei weitere Person eintraten. Es waren Schwester Mary Beth und zwei Jugendliche, einer von ihnen war sehr groß, hatte feuerrotes Haar und Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Der andere war in etwa so groß wie Adrian, hatte blondes kurzes Haar und ein überhebliches Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

_"So! Ihr beiden werdet und Gesellschaft leisten. Ihr werdet erst wieder hier raus kommen, wenn alles sauber ist!"_ sagte sie in strengem Ton und verließ die Kirche, ließ die Jungen unter sich.

_"Na wen haben wir denn da? Die zwei Freaks und ihr Anhängsel."_ sagte Jack höhnisch und kam auf Adrian zu. Ralph folgte ihm, schweigend.

_"Ach ja ich habe vergessen. Du sprichst ja nicht. Bist du dir etwa zu gut um mit uns zu reden?" _Jack nahm Adrian am Handgelenk und zog ihn hoch, stellte sich gefährlich nah zu ihm und schaute verächtlich auf den Kleineren herunter.

_"Mal sehen wie lange Pater Fredericks euch eure Streiche noch durchgehen lässt. Bevor er euch rausschmeißt..."_lachte er, ließ Adrian dabei nicht los.

Jason sprang auf, lief auf Jack zu und zwang ihn Adrian loszulassen nun standen sie auf gleicher Höhe. Ralph wollte eingreifen wurde aber von Jack aufgehalten.

_"Gebt es zu! Ihr habt uns bei der Schwester angeschwärzt. Ihr seid solche Feiglinge. Anstatt es mit uns zu klären einfach zur Schwester rennen..." _er lachte sie abwertend aus und kniete sich zu Adrian herunter, der sich auf einen der Sitze gesetzt hatte.

_"Hey, geht es dir gut?"_

#Ja, er hat nur etwas fest zugedrückt, nichts weiter. Pass auf ich habe da so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als ob etwas schlimmes passieren würde.#

Adora schrie plötzlich auf, Jason drehte sich um und sah, dass Jack ein Messer in der Hand hielt, Ralph lief zu Adora und hielt sie fest, damit sie den beiden nicht helfen konnte.

_#Adrian, pass auf! Du darfst deine Kräfte nicht einsetzen, sonst weiß jeder Bescheid!#  
_  
Adrian nickte, stand auf und stellte sich zu Jason, dieser signalisierte ihm, zur Seite zu gehen und ihn machen zu lassen.

_#Aber, du...#_

"Keine Angst Kleiner."

Mitten in der Halle der Kirche, standen sich Jason und Jack gegenüber, einer mit einem Messer der andere mit seinen bloßen Fäusten. Jack rannte auf Jason zu und warf ihn zu Boden eine wilde Rangelei begann und nach kurzer Zeit konnte man nicht mehr erkennen wer das Messer in Händen hielt, es wechselte zu oft den Besitzer. Plötzlich wurde es still, Jason hielt sich den Bauch und Jack stand fassungslos daneben.

_"Ich...wollte doch nur...er...hat mich einen Feigling genannt. Ich wollte ihm doch nur Angst machen."_stammelte er, wollte hinaus rennen konnte dies aber aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, er war wie festgewachsen.

Er schaute zu Adrian, dieser stand, seine Augen auf Jason gerichtet, regungslos an seinem Platz. Sein sonst so ausdruckloses Gesicht zierte Wut, seine Augen leuchteten golden auf. Was dann geschah, passierte so schnell, dass keiner der Anwesenden wusste wie es eigentlich geschah. Jack wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb ohnmächtig in einer Ecke liegen. Ralph schaute erst zu Adrian dann zu Adora und bemerkte, dass auch sie einen Goldschimmer in ihen Augen hatte, ihr Gesicht jedoch zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, kurze Zeit später befand sich auch Ralph am Boden, regungslos.

Adrian lief zu Jason und fiel neben ihm auf den Boden, drehte ihn zu sich. Blut quoll aus seiner Bauchwunde, die er sich immer noch hielt. Mit halb geöffneten Augen sah er zu Adrian und keuchte, spuckte Blut.

_#Shhht, nichts sagen. Das wird schon wieder, mein Freund.#_

Er nahm vorsichtig Jason's Hand und legte sie neben ihn, dann legte er seine eigene auf die Wunde, schloss seine Augen. Wenige Sekunden später, sah man ein helles Licht um Jason's Wunde und sie schien sich zu heilen. Dann verschwand das Licht, Adrian's Hand wurde zurückgezogen und er selbst fiel auf seinen Freund zusammen, bewusstlos. Jason richtete sich auf und schaute auf seine Wunde, die immer mehr verschwand, dann auf Adrian, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust lehnte. Er strich ihm eine Strähne von der Stirn und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_"Wie hast du das jetzt wieder angestellt?"_

Adora rannte zu den Beiden und kniete sich zu ihren Bruder, fühlte seinen Puls.

_"Wir müssen ihn in unser Zimmer bringen, er braucht Ruhe!"_

Immer noch etwas verwirrt darüber, dass er keinerlei Schmerzen verspürte, stand Jason auf, nahm Adrian auf seine Arme und trug ihn in ihr Zimmer.  
Adora lief zu Jack und Ralph, flüsterte etwas kaum hörbar, dann lief sie zu den Sitzen und mit einem Wink waren alle Sitze blitzblank, sie sprach leise etwas, das sich wie ein Spruch anhörte und das Messer verschwand, so wie die Blutspuren, alles wurde so hinterlassen wie es zu Anfang war.

_-Tante Vivian hatte uns verboten zu zaubern, aber jetzt kommen die Probleme erst auf uns zu.-_

* * *

**Im Zimmer**

* * *

_Mum? Wo bist du? Mum._

Wo bin ich? Hier ist alles so schwarz.  
Adora? Jason? Wo seid ihr?  
Dunkelheit. Sie kam genauso schnell wie vor elf Jahren.  
Goldene Augen blitzen auf, verschlingen das was mir wichtig ist.

Ich renne, versuche zu rennen, doch ich bewege mich nicht von der Stelle.  
Wieder erscheint dieses Bild vor mir.  
Die Schwärze verschwindet.  
Mutter? Ihr Körper bewegt sich nicht mehr. Ihre Lippen sind geschlossen.  
Ich höre ihre liebe Stimme nicht mehr.  
Vater? Wo bist du? Warum?

Diese Stimmen in meinem Kopf verschwinden nicht.  
"Komme zu uns. Wir werden dich holen. Dich und deine Schwester."  
Blut...rotes Blut auf brauner Erde. Alles färbt sich rot.  
Wenn ich nicht spreche, dann finden sie uns nicht...  
...dann werden sie uns niemals finden.

Ich schreie. Ich schreie so laut ich kann.  
Mum kannst du mich hören? Gehe da weg.  
Nehmt mich mit, doch lasst sie leben.  
Lasst Dad und Mum leben.

Ich ergreife ihre Hand.  
Doch ich erfasse nichts außer Leere.  
Alles wird wieder schwarz.  
Ich falle...falle...in ein Meer aus Nichts.  
Niemand ist da, der mich auffängt.

_Gibt es jemanden, der es schaffen könnte?_

Jason legte Adrian auf sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und setzte sich daneben. Als Adora eintrat und sich neben ihn setzte, stellte er ihr eine Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Seele lag.

_"Adora, was war das vorhin?"_ er stockte.

_"Verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich habe nie Fragen gestellt, es einfach akzeptiert, dass Adrian auf eine andere Weise kommuniziert als wir...aber das...von vorhin war ne Spur zu hoch für mich."_

Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor Adora ihm antwortete.

_"Ich verstehe dich aber die Geschichte wird sehr lang."_

"Das ist egal, wir haben Zeit." erwiderte Jason und wartete auf Adora's Erklärung.

Sie begann ihre Erzählung. Sie und Adrian hatten bis zu ihrem vierten Lebensjahr Eltern, eine glückliche Familie. Bis eines Tages, etwas auf ihrem Gelände einbrach, ihren Vater und ihre Mutter tötete. Adrian hatte sich auf einem Baum versteckt und wurde dort auf einem Ast sitzend gefunden. Er sprach ab diesem Zeitpunkt kein Wort, zu niemandem. Ihre Mutter lag auf dem Boden neben dem Baumstamm, schrecklich zugerichtet und man nahm an, dass Adrian der einzige Zeuge dieser Tat war. Adora selbst wäre bei einem Freund der Familie gewesen und als sie wieder Zuhause war, hätte sie anfangs nicht realisiert was geschehen war.

_"Jason, du musst verstehen, dass es sehr schwer für mich und Adrian war nach dieser Zeit. Wir waren vier Jahre alt, hatte unsere Eltern verloren und Adrian hatte aufgehört zu sprechen. Ich war so froh als er doch mit mir sprach auch wenn es sich nur um Telepathie handelte. Wir kamen bei Freunden meiner Mutter unter. Lebten dort einige Wochen. Uns kam jedoch der Gedanke, dass diese Wesen wieder kommen würden uns aufspürten, zuende bringen wollten was sie begannen. Sie sollten gar nicht erst dazu kommen, wir rannten fort, liefen die Straßen entlang und trafen auf Pater Taylor. Er nahm uns bei sich in der Kirche auf und brachte uns nach Orphan's Refuge. Wir hielten es für das Klügste ihm nichts von uns zu sagen. Wir waren Waise, einfache nur Waise. Vier Jahre alt und doch schon auf uns allein gestellt, verstehst du. Wären wir nicht anders als alle anderen gewesen, dann...hätten wir es wohl nicht überlebt."  
_  
Sie stoppte um Jason's Reaktion darauf zu deuten, dieser saß nur auf seinem Stuhl und hörte ihr gespannt zu, wartete auf mehr Einzelheiten.

_"Na ja, das was keiner wissen sollte war, dass wir...wir sind Zauberer, Jason. Wir haben magische Kräfte und irgendetwas in uns hat diese Kraft bis zum heutigen Tag erfolgreich verdrängt. Zaubern ist eine Sache aber Gedankenmagie ist etwas anderes, etwas schwierigeres und gefährlicheres. Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir nichts davon gesagt haben, aber wir wollten dir nicht wehtun oder deine Freudschaft durch Angst zunichte machen."_beendete sie ihr Geschichte und wartete nun auf Jason's Antwort, seine Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeiten.

_"Ganz schön schwer zu verdauen. Hätte ich es vorhin nicht erlebt, dann würde ich es nicht glauben. Ich habe keine Angst vor euch, ihr seid meine besten Freunde und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Nur um Adrian mache ich mir Sorgen. Meinst du er wird wieder?" _fragte er Adora besorgt und fuhr mit seinem Finger über Adrian's Hand.

_"Ja, er ist nur erschöpft...er hat zuviel auf einmal von dieser Magie eingesetzt, es war das erste Mal, dass es so stark war..."_

_"Aha...dann ist es ja gut. Was ist eigentlich mit Jack und Ralph? Zumindest Ralph hat mitgekriegt, dass du diese Magie angewendet hast."_

_"Die Beiden sind versorgt. Ich habe einen Amnesia Zauber auf sie ausgesprochen."_sagte sie grinsend. Jason überlegte und stellte ihr die nächste Frage.

_"Ihr seid mit vier hierher gekommen. Wie kannst du so gut zaubern? Oder habt ihr das alles mit vier gelernt?"_

_"Gute Frage..._" lächelte Adora ihn an.

_"Wir hatten Bücher, die wir hierher mitnahmen. Durch einen Zauber veränderte Bücher, das hatte Tante Viviane uns immer gesagt. Niemals ohne einen Zauber, sonst stellen die Muggel nur unnötig Fragen..."_

_"Muggel?"_

_"Ja Jason, Du bist zum Beispiel ein Muggel. Ein Nicht-Zauberer."_

Bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, bewegte sich Adrian's Hand und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Er blinzelte und öffnete sie dann ganz. Sah in die besorgten Gesichter Adora's und Jason's.

_#Ich...was ist passiert. Jason?#_

Er richtete sich auf und sah Jason an, beugte sich nach vorne und zog dessen T-Shirt nach oben und atmete erleichtert auf als er keine Wunde erkennen konnte. Doch im gleichen Augenblick zierte sein Gesicht Angst, Angst über die Reaktion Jason's und er schaute weg.

_"Adrian ich weiß alles. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."_er nahm Adrian's Hand in seine, suchte Augenkontakt. Adrian drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute verunsichert.

_#Aber wir sind anders-gefährlich. Hast du keine Angst? Oder denkst du nicht, dass wir Freaks sind?#_

_"Dann habe ich eben etwas andere Freunde..."_grinste Jason und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann zog er ihn in eine Armklammer, wuschelte ihm durch die Haare.

_"Typisch Jungs! Wenn ihr nur herumalbern könnt, selbst bei so einem ernsten Thema!"_ sagte Adora kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu.

_"Wir sollten wieder zurück gehen. Zum Glück hat Jason niemand gesehen. Schwester Mary Beth kommt bestimmt in einer Stunde wieder und will Resultate sehen."_

Beide Jungen lösten sich voneinander und liefen mit Adora zur Kirche. Jack und Ralph wachten gerade auf und schauten sich desorientiert um.

_"Was war los? Was ist passiert?"_ fragte Ralph Jack, der nur unwissend ein Schulterzucken von sich gab.

Dann sahen sie wie Adora, Adrian und Jason eintraten und liefen zu ihnen.

_"Hier ist ja alles sauber...warum ging das so schnell und warum lagen wir in einer Ecke..?"_

Alle drei fingen an zu grinsen, Adora ging einige Schritte vor und stellte sich zu Jack, schaute zu ihm hoch.

_"Wisst ihr nicht mehr. Ihr habt sauber gemacht, euch gestritten, dann habt ihr den Kürzeren gezogen und das wars. Es sind schon zwei Stunden vergangen... "_

"_Was?"_ doch Jack wurde von Schwester Mary Beth unterbrochen, die gerade die Kirche betrat und sich umsah.

_"Wirklich denn sie sind für heute von ihren Pflichten entlassen..."_

Jack war zwar immer noch zu verwirrt, beließ es aber dabei und verließ mit Ralph die Kirche, als Adrian Jason und Adora folgen wollte, wurde er von der Schwester aufgehalten, indem sie ihn am Ärmel festhielt und zu sich zog.

_"Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie sich nichts derartiges mehr einfallen lassen."_

Damit verließ sie die Kirche, ließ Adrian und Jason hinter sich.

Was noch kommen mag war ungewiss. Doch die Drei wussten, dass sich ab diesem Tag, ab diesem schicksalhaften Moment, ihr ganzes Leben ändern würde.

* * *

**Ein Besuch, der alles verändert**

* * *

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge, alles schien wieder normal zu verlaufen.  
Alles war normal so schien es, doch das Leben von Adrian und Adora sollte sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt verändern. Sie wurden beide in das Büro von Pater Fredericks gerufen. Als sie dort ankamen befand sich schon jemand darin, eine große Person. Ein Mann mit schwarzen mittelangen, glatten Haaren, einem sehr ernsten Gesicht und einem schwarzen Umhang, er drehte sich zu ihnen um und musterte sie.  
_  
"Adora, Adrian, das hier ist Professor Severus Snape. Lehrer an einer renommierten Privatschule außerhalb London's. Sie werden mit ihm gehen und dort unterrichtet. Für ein, zwei Jahre. "_

_#Adrian. Was sollen wir jetzt machen?#_ fragte Adora verzweifelt.

_#Etwas stimmt mit diesem Professor Snape nicht. Das spüre ich.#_

_"Aber Pater...wir"_

_"Mrs. Taylor, Mr. Taylor wir alle drei wissen doch, dass sie etwas besonderes sind oder soll ich es ihnen demonstrieren?"_ sprach plötzlich Prof. Snape, zückte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und zielte genau auf Adrian. Adora hob ihre Hand und schrie 'Expeliarmus', der Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen in die Ecke und Professor Snape klatschte in seine Hände.

_"Ich wusste es doch. Sie sollten sich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich weiß zwar nicht wer sie sind aber es ist eine unwiderrufliche Tatsache, dass sie beide der Magie mächtig sind. Ach ja..."_er zeigte auf Pater Fredericks, der die Szene vor sich nur schweigend und blass beobachtet hatte. Mit einem _'Accio Zauberstab'_ befand sich sein Zauberstab wieder in seiner Hand und er zielte nun auf den Pater.

_"Amnesia"_ Der Pater schaute etwas verwirrt und sah in die Runde.

_"Nun Adrian, Adora?"_ meinte er verwirrt und hielt sich den Kopf.

_"Wir werden mit Prof. Snape mitgehen. Pater Fredericks..."_sagte Adora leise.

_"Gut, ihre Koffer sind..."._

_"Sie sind schon gepackt und verstaut."_ unterbrach ihn Snape.

_"Können wir uns noch verabschieden?"_

Professor Snape nickte, ging zu den Beiden und sagte ihnen noch etwas.

_"Es wird sie bald ein neues Leben erwarten, also lassen sie ab von all dem Alten und Vertrauten, es wäre ihnen nur eine Last."_ dann verließ er das Büro und wartete am Ausgang auf die Zwillinge.

Auf ihrem Zimmer erwartete sie Jason und wollte wissen warum sie in das Büro des Pater's gerufen wurden. Als er die Neuigkeit erfuhr wurde er etwas blass und setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf sein Bett, schwieg.

_#Jason, wir sind ja nicht für immer weg. Wir kommen wieder und dann nehmen wir dich zu uns. Wir gehören doch zusammen!# _

Adrian setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund auf das Bett und legte ihm freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter, lehnte seinen Kopf dagegen.

_"Adrian hat recht. Wir kommen wieder, in zwei Jahren ist es vorbei und vielleicht siehst du uns schon viel früher wieder als gedacht."_

"Ach ihr habt gut reden. Ihr seid Zauberer. Ich bin nur irgendein Muggel, der keine Ahnung hat, ich kann doch niemals bei euch bleiben."

Adrian stand auf, legte seine Hand auf Jason's Brust und sein Gesicht wurde ernst.

_#Ich verspreche es dir. Wir werden dich holen kommen. In zwei Jahren, kommen wir wieder und dann bleiben wir zusammen.#_

Jason wiederholte diese Geste, nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf Adrian's Brust und seufzte.

_"Ich werde hier warten."_ Dann stand der auf, lief zur Tür.

_"Ihr werdet erwartet, oder? Kommt ich begleite euch."_

Draußen auf dem Vorplatz wartete ein blaues Taxi, Professor Snape befand sich schon darin.

Adrian und Adora umarmten Jason, verabschiedeten sich von den anderen Kindern und stiegen ein, winkten Jason aus dem fahrendem Auto zu, als sie auch schon nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Sie schauten zurück, auf das große Gebäude, welches langsam verblasste, zu den Kindern, die wieder ihrer Beschäftigung nachgingen und zu Jason, der auf die Straße rannte und seinen beiden besten Freunden traurig nachsah, auch er verschwamm und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen. Nun waren Adrian und Adora auf dem Weg in ein neues und unbekanntes Leben. Sie sollten wieder zaubern, sollten lernen mit ihrer Kraft umzugehen und neue Freundschaften schließen. Doch beide beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Angst...das bald etwas passieren würde, mit dem keiner gerechnet hat.

Mit einem Zug fuhren sie zu einem Bahnhof an einem für sie unbekannten Ort namens Hogsmeade, schon als sie in London durch eine merkwürdig aussehende Gasse liefen fiel ihnen auf, was sie auch hier sahen. Lauter merkwürdig aussehende Menschen mit seltsamen Hüten, in den Schaufenstern lagen Besen und im nächsten konnte man Süßigkeiten jeder Art kaufen. Obwohl sie Zauberer waren und sich auch damit auskannten, erschien ihnen diese neue Welt etwas fremd, alles war so neu, so interessant.

Sie stiegen in eine Kutsche und fuhren zu einem bekannten Ziel. Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Zauberei, so hatte Snape diese Schule genannt. Als sie dort ankamen, blieben sie fassungslos vor dem Gebäude stehen. Es war einfach atemberaubend, ein Schloss erstreckte sich auf einer prunkvollen und riesen großen Landschaft, ein See wurde sichtbar, ein dunkler Wald, aus dem vereinzelt Laute und ein Rascheln ertönte.

_#Das ist doch einfach unglaublich. So ein großes Schloss.#_stellte Adrian fest und sah seine Schwester ungläubig an.  
_  
#Es sieht so aus als wäre es real.#_

_,Kommen sie mit mir."_ Er führte sie in das Innere des Schlosses.

_"Es sind momentan noch Ferien, d.h. ich werde sie ohne Mühe unterrichten können. Bis das neue Schuljahr anfängt. Doch vorerst sollten sie zu Direktor Dumbledore, er erwartet sie schon."_ Erklärte Snape in ernstem Ton.

Adrian und Adora liefen ihm nur still hinterher und schauten sich gelegentlich um. Überall hingen Bilder, die Treppen bewegten sich und veränderten ihre Lage, doch das seltsamste war, dass die Personen auf den Bildern mit ihnen redeten, ihnen zuzwinkerten oder nur tuschelten.

_#Meinst du wir haben das richtige getan? Was ist, wenn jemand rauskriegt wer wir sind?#_ Adora bekam Gewissensbisse, dass sie beide nicht doch zu voreilig gehandelt hätten. Adrian schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

_#Wir werden schon sehen was passiert, doch bis jetzt habe ich noch keine schlimme Vorahnung. Es sieht so aus als wären wir hier sicher. Dieser Dumbledore! Ich habe ihn auf einem der Bilder gesehen. Er sieht sehr alt aus. Aber ich glaube, wir können ihm vertrauen.#_

_#Wollen wir es hoffen...#_

Plötzlich blieb Professor Snape stehen, vor einem Wasserspeier, einer Art kleinem Brunnen, der in die Wand eingearbeitet war. Er sprach eine Art Passwort und der Wasserspeier gab einen Eingang frei. Sie gingen ein paar Treppen hinauf, der Professor klopfte an eine hölzerne Tür und öffnete sie. Sie befanden sich nun in einem Büro, klein und doch geräumig, an der Wand waren Bücherregale eine kleine Treppe führte nach oben zu weiteren Regalen. Weiter vorne saß ein alter Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart an einem ebenhölzernen Schreibtisch, neben ihm ein Stange mit einem Phönix. Das war es was Adora und Professor Snape sahen, doch Adrian rieb sich die Augen, sah deutlicher zu der Person an dem Schreibtisch. Sie war nicht alt sondern jung! Hatte nicht weißes sondern hellblondes langes Haar und leuchtend blaue Augen, ihr Gesicht war glatt und ohne Falten und das Wichtigste, diese Person war jung, nicht älter als 30. Er stupste seine Schwester an und berichtete ihr von seinem Bild, sie sah sich den Mann vor ihr nochmal genauer an und sah es dann auch.

_#Adrian, was ist hier los?#_

**TBC**

* * *

**_Adoras Gedanken_**

* * *

Warum sprichst du nicht mehr?  
Warum siehst du mich so vorwurfsvoll an?  
Bitte sage etwas...nur ein Wort..  
Ein kleines Wort..es kann unbedeutend sein...  
...doch gewinnt es für mich an Bedeutung, wenn es aus deinem Mund kommt.  
Wo sind Vater und Mutter? Wo sind sie hin?  
Weißt du es? Willst du es mir nicht sagen?

Es regnet! Mir ist kalt...ist es meine Schuld? Weil ich nicht da war?  
Bitte Adrian.  
Ich will nicht mehr fragen.

#Adora.#

Worte, nicht gesprochen. Nur in Gedanken zu mir geschickt.  
Nicht viel, doch es reicht mir. Vorerst.  
Ich bleibe bei dir und hoffe, dass die unsichtbare Mauer, die uns trennt-  
irgendwann verschwindet und du mir sagst, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.  
Bis dahin werde ich dich beschützen. Mit allem was mir noch geblieben ist.

* * *

Warum werden Adrian und Adora nicht von diesen Wesen und Dumbledore schon früher entdeckt? Hmm...Adrian und lachen? Naja kennt ihr dass nicht,wenn man lautlos lacht? Mir passiert das häufiger..und er macht es immer so;-P Ich hoffe das Kapitel war nicht allzu schlimm...musste es wie gesagt etwas schneller schreiben...vieles was ich eigentlich schreiben wollte blieb auf der Strecke..Naja im nächsten kommt Draco endlich:-) Und dafür nehme ich mir mehr Zeit. Ende nächster Woche versuche ich fertig zu sein;-)

Am Ende jedes Kapitels gibt es die Gedanken einer Person...hier ist es AdoraO-o'

(1) Schon mal was Lord of the Flies gehört? Jack und Ralph sind die beiden Antagonisten:-D Ein kleiner In-Joke;-)


	4. Hogwarts, schmerzende Erinnerungen und e...

**Autor: **shine21

**Beta:** Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:**Dark, Humor(wenn man es so nennen kannO-o') sonst nichts besonderes.

**INFO:** Adrian und Adora sind im 6. Jahrgang, wurden eins hochgestuft;-)

**Grüße an duivel**. Hoffe, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**,Hogwarts, schmerzende Erinnerungen und eine neue Freundschaft"**

* * *

Adrian schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf. Was war nur los? Auf den Bildern war deutlich ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren und langem ebenso grauem Bart abgebildet, eindeutig älter als 60. Dieser Mann vor ihnen war nur halb so alt und hatte auch noch blonde Haare.

_#Belassen wir es dabei. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er einen Illusionszauber auf sich angewandt. Für das Erste soll es so bleiben. Doch etwas an ihm verunsichert mich. Er kommt mir bekannt vor#_ setzte er seine Schwester über seine Zweifel in Kenntnis.

Professor Snape stellte die Beiden vor und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer des Direktors. Dieser stand auf und stellte sich vor die Zwillinge, reichte ihnen seine Hand zum Gruß.

_"Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen und es gibt viel was geklärt werden sollte."_ sprach er freundlich und in einer rauen älteren Stimme. Adrian nahm es verzerrt war, hörte vereinzelt die Stimme eines jungen und dann wieder alten Mannes.

_"Nun wo soll ich am Besten anfangen? Sie sind sich beide über ihre Herkunft bewusst. Nehme ich an."_

_"Ja Sir. Unserer Herkunft sind wir uns bewusst, auch warum wir die ganzen Jahre unentdeckt blieben." _erwiderte Adora, sah abwechselnd zu Adrian, der dem Ganzen nur skeptisch entgegenstand.

_"Sie galten in der Zauberwelt als Tod. Niemand hatte mehr mir ihrem Erscheinen gerechnet. Jetzt da sie wieder unter uns weilen habe ich mich entschlossen sie beide nach Hogwarts bringen zu lassen. Da sie der Magie mächtig sind, wird Professor Snape sie bis zum Schulanfang in zwei Wochen unterrichten und mich dann darüber informieren in welchen Jahrgang sie kommen sollen."_

Er hielt inne und wandte sich an Adrian, kam zu ihm und sah diesen erstaunt an als Adrian sich von ihm entfernte, ihn nur ausdruckslos ansah.

_"Die Tatsache, dass sie aufgehört haben zu reden werde ich den anderen Professoren mitteilen."_

Adrian nickte nur, ging an dem Direktor vorbei zu seiner Schwester.

_"Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz werden sie ihre Namen behalten. Adora und Adrian Taylor, ihre wahre Identität halten sie geheim und sollte sie jemand fragen, verweisen sie auf das Waisenhaus und darauf, dass sie sich an nichts erinnern könnten. Mehr werden sie später erfahren. Gehen sie nun zu Professor Snape, er wird sie in alles andere einweisen."_

Zwar war das was ihnen der Direktor erzählte sehr knapp aber was sollten sie denn anderes tun? Sie stimmten dem zu, hörten was er ihnen noch zu erzählen hatte und verließen das Büro. Fragen stellten sie vorerst keine, auch von ihm gestellte Fragen wurden nicht beantwortet. Adrian erschien es nicht als die beste Lösung, da dieser Mann ihnen etwas zu verheimlichen schien und warum sollten sie es ihm dann nicht gleich tun?

Als Adrian und Adora wieder draußen auf dem Vorplatz waren, setzte sich Adrian nachdenklich auf die Treppe.

_#Adora, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht! Ich konnte in Professor Dumbledores Stimme deutliche Zweifel und Unsicherheit heraushören. Er verheimlicht etwas und das hat nicht nur mit seiner wahren Identität zu tun#_

Adora nickte und setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder.

_#Ich weiß, aber nun sind wir hier, wir können nicht mehr so leicht weg und diese Viecher sind auch hinter uns her. Sie haben uns 11 Jahre verschont oder nicht gefunden, dann wird es doch auch diesmal nicht sein, hoffe ich.#_

Sie stand wieder auf und deutete ihren Bruder, ihr zu folgen.

_#Wir müssen rein. Dieser Snape wartet auf uns und die Ferien gehen auch nur noch zwei Wochen. Ich bin ja mal gespannt was er uns alles beibringen will und wie er es anstellen will. Komm, wer als Erster da ist# _grinste sie und fing an, unerwartet für Adrian, zu rennen.

_#Du kleine...#_ Adrian rannte ihr so schnell er konnte hinterher, kam jedoch als letzter vor dem Büro des Zaubertränke Lehrers zum Stehen.

_#Du hast geschummelt.#_

Adora zuckte nur grinsend die Schultern und lachte, klopfte an die Tür. Professor Snape öffnete sie und bat die beiden herein.

Professor Snape ließ von seiner Tätigkeit ab. Er legte das Buch in seiner Hand zurück in das Regal und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, deutete Adrian und Adora sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

_"Nachdem ihnen Professor Dumbledore schon einiges erklärt hat, werden sie nun bei mir unterrichtet werden. Von jetzt an zwei Wochen, haben sie das Privileg eines Privatunterrichtes bei mir, danach werden sie mit den anderen Schülern am Unterricht teilnehmen, vorher wird jedoch entschieden in welchen Jahrgang sie kommen. Das hängt ganz von ihrem Können und Wissen ab."_mit ernstem und festen Blick sah er zu den beiden.

_#Hmm, der scheint ja ziemlich von sich überzeugt zu sein. Sollen wir ihm eine Lektion erteilen oder ihn etwas hinhalten?#_ fragte Adrian Adora grinsend, Snape sah das und man erkannte eine Regung in seinem Gesicht. Er setzte zu einer Frage an, doch es antwortete ihm keiner, vorerst.

_"Kann sich ihr Bruder mit ihnen verständigen?"_

_#Hören wir uns an was er uns beibringen will und wenn es arg an der Grenze ist, dann zeigen wir ihm mal was wir so drauf haben.#_

_"Ja Professor. Adrian kommuniziert mit mir über seine Gedanken."_antwortete Adora, nach einiger Zeit, knapp.

_"Naja, das soll nicht mein Problem sein. Damit kann sich dann Professor Dumbledore auseinandersetzen. Der Unterricht wird gleich anfangen, ich werde ihnen außerdem einige Lehrbücher geben, die sie bitte lesen werden."_er stand auf, holte zwei Bücher aus dem Regal heraus und gab sie den Zwillingen.

* * *

**Vier Stunden später**

* * *

_"Sie haben sich gut bewährt. Sie können sich auf ihr Zimmer zurückziehen, wir sehen uns morgen wieder."_

Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich von dem, doch sehr erstaunten Professor und verließen dessen Büro.

Professor Snape legte die Bücher auf den Tisch, setzte sich in den Sessel und seufzte laut auf, schloss seine Augen.

_-Die Petterson Zwillinge sind also noch am Leben und ich bin neben Dumbledore der Einzige, der davon weiß. Irgendetwas stimmt mit den Beiden nicht! Gefahr liegt in der Luft und es hängt garantiert mit ihnen zusammen- _

Er dachte noch eine Weile darüber nach, bevor er dass Licht dämmte und entschloss sich etwas zu auszuruhen.

Zur selben Zeit befanden sich Adrian und Adora auf dem Weg zu ihrem vorläufigem Zimmer. Ein Geist begleitete sie, er stellte sich ihnen als Sir Nicholas vor, auch liebevoll fast kopfloser Nick genannt. Als er ihnen zeigte wie er zu seinem Namen kam, mussten sie beide lachen, so etwas hatten sie sich schon gedacht. Vor ihrem Zimmer blieb der Geist schweben.

_"Hier ist euer Zimmer, machts gut! Ich habe noch zu tun, ihr wisst schon, dringende geschäftliche Sachen, die Geister nun mal erledigen müssen."_ Sagte er in ernstem Ton, verbeugte sich vor ihnen, wobei ihm fast sein Kopf zu Seite gerutscht wäre, schwebte den Gang entlang, durch eine Wand und war verschwunden.

Adora ging schon hinein während Adrian noch draußen stehen blieb, sich umschauend, sah sich alles genau an ihre neue Umgebung, ihr neues Zuhause.

Er dachte darüber nach, wie sie Jason alleine gelassen haben, hierher gekommen sind und nun in einer ihnen eigentlich bekannten und doch befremdlichen Welt gelandet oder doch eher gestrandet waren.

Einen Blick zu den Gemälden, welche an den Wänden hingen verriet ihm, dass sogar die Personen, die darauf abgebildet waren bereits schliefen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen, vereinzelt hörte er ein Schnarchen. Schmunzelnd und darüber lächelnd ging er ebenfalls in das Zimmer und verschloss die Türe hinter sich.

Das Zimmer war sehr groß, für seine Verhältnisse zu groß. Im Waisenhaus teilten sie sich ein Zimmer mit Jason, was gerade einmal die Hälfte so groß wie dieses war. Es sah genauso alt aus wie das ganze Gebäude. Im oberen Teil stand ein großes Bett, frisch bezogen und schon von Adora probegelegen. Adora belagerte gerade das Bad und Adrian blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich auf das Bett zu legen, zu warten.

Etwa eine Stunde später lagen beide im Bett. Adrian schlief bereits, Adora lag noch wach neben ihm und sah sich ihren Bruder nachdenklich an, strich ihm über die Stirn.

Seine Ahnungen haben sich bis jetzt immer bestätigt. Was ist, wenn uns dieser Dumbledore nicht gut gesonnen ist?-

Sie legte ihren Arm um die Taile ihres Bruders, es wirkte fast beschützend und dann schloss sie ihre Augen.

_-Warum sagt er mir nicht was ihn so bedrückt, warum vertraut er mir nicht genug um mir zu sagen warum er nicht mehr spricht. Egal! Wir sind zusammen und nur das zählt. Solange wir beide zusammen sind, kann nichts passieren!-_

Die zwei Wochen vergingen recht schnell. Adora und Adrian fanden sich gut in Hogwarts zurecht, sie schauten sich um, entdeckten die Geheimnisse Hogwarts in Form von Geistern, versteckten Gängen, riesigen Ländereien und dem dunklen Wald, dessen Gefahren zu verlockend und doch verboten aber nicht unerreichbar waren. In ihrer letzten 'Privatstunde' bei Professor Snape, hatten sie sich etwas ganz besonderes vorgenommen, einen Scherz.

Adrian befand sich schon in Professor Snape's Büro, Adora stand draußen vor der Tür und kam hinein als sie Snape auf dem Gang sehen konnte.

_#Er kommt! Wir können anfangen#_

Sie gab ihm ein Zeichen und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz, stockfinster. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und ein schwacher Lichtstrahl trat herein, Professor Snape nahm seinen Stab und aus diesem erschien ein schwaches Licht. Das war das Zeichen für Adrian und der Zauberstab befand sich plötzlich in seiner erhobenen Hand. Adora rief einen Spruch und es wurde hell, nun erkannte man Snape, der irritiert vor Adrian stand, ihn fassungslos anstarrte.

_,Aber, Sie...was?"_

Adrian gab Adora ein Zeichen und sie sagte einen Spruch, ein Stuhl erschien hinter Snape und dieser fiel darauf. Mit einem Male wurde es in dem Zimmer warm und die Einrichtung änderte sich, nein die ganze Umgebung schien sich zu verändern. Sie befanden sich auf einer Blumenwiese, Snape immer noch auf seinem Stuhl. Als er sich langsam wieder fasste, blieb sein Gesicht ernst und bestimmend.

_"Ich habe verstanden! Lösen sie diese Illusion auf."_

Mit einem Wink Harry's war alles verschwunden, er gab Snape dessen Zauberstab wieder und grinste. Adora kam hinzu und sah den Professor unschuldig an.

_"Es tut uns leid, Professor Snape. Wir wollten uns nur einen kleinen Scherz erlauben und ihnen zeigen, dass ihr Unterricht keineswegs umsonst aber unnötig war. Adrian redet zwar nicht mehr aber er hat andere Stärken, die weit über ihre Vorstellungskraft liegen, genauso ist es bei mir, ich habe sehr viel gelesen und verfüge über ein immenses Wissen an Zaubersprüche und ähnliches."_

_"Wenn das so ist, werde ich Professor Dumbledore darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Dann findet heute wohl kein Unterricht statt."_seufzte er und fuhr fort.

_"In etwa einer Stunde treffen sie sich bitte mit mir vor dem Eingang. Wir werden zusammen in die Winkelgasse gehen und ihre Schulsachen einkaufen. Außerdem brauchen sie Zauberstäbe."_ Man hörte deutlich Verwunderung und Missmut aus seiner Stimme heraus, die er sich aber nicht ansehen ließ. Er verließ sein Büro ohne zurückzuschauen, ließ Adrian und Adora unbeachtet.

_#Mhm, Adrian, vielleicht war es doch etwas übertrieben.#_

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf, ging heraus auf dem Vorplatz blieben sie stehen.

_#Nein! Es war gut so. Er hat verstanden und wird uns ab jetzt nicht mehr __unterschätzen.#_

Endlich in der Winkelgasse angekommen, blieb Professor Snape vor einem großen Gebäude stehen. Als sie es betraten kam ihnen ein ungeahnte Schönheit entgegen. Eine riesige Marmorhalle erstreckte sich vor ihnen, überall tummelten sich kleine Wesen, die ihnen als Goblins bekannt waren, herum. Vor einem großen Schemel blieben sie stehen, Professor Snape wandte sich an den Goblin, der darauf saß, gab ihm einen Schlüssel. Der Goblin ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen, schaute zu den Zwillingen herunter, beäugte sie argwöhnisch. Als er bemerkte wen er da als Kunden hatte, veränderte sich sein Blick kurzzeitig, wurde nachdenklich und auch etwas ängstlich.

_"Aha, Petterson also, nun denn."_er rief nach einem weiteren Goblin. Dieser kam schnell um die Ecke gerannt, blieb vor Adrian und Adora stehen. Ihm wurde ein Schlüssel überreicht. Dann wandte er sich an die Personen vor ihm.

_"Bitte kommen sie mit mir."_sagte er hastig und war schon wieder verschwunden. Adrian und Adora liefen hinter Professor Snape her und entdeckten den Goblin an einer Art Anliegeplatz für Waggons, wie in Minen.(1) Nachdem sie eingestiegen und eine etwas längere Strecke gefahren waren hielt der Waggon, sie stiegen aus und schauten sich um. Überall waren Tore zu sehen und über ihnen befanden sich Nummern. Der Goblin lief ihnen voraus und blieb vor einem Tor mit der Nummer 834 stehen, stellte die kleine Öllampe, die er in der Hand hielt, auf den Boden und schloss das Tor auf.

_"Verließ 834, bitte!"_ er gab Professor Snape den Schlüssel und stellte sich etwas abseits, wartete.

_"Gehen Sie hinein und holen sich ein paar Galeonen und Knuts."_orderte Professor Snape.

_#Galleonen? Knuts? Adora, dass kommt mir zwar bekannt vor aber trotzdem ist es ganz schön merkwürdig!#_

_#Klar, aber wir sollten einfach rein gehen und machen was Snape uns gesagt hat, deswegen sind wir schließlich hier.#_

Adrian und Adora betraten das Verließ und machten große Augen als sie dessen Inhalt sahen. Alles war bis oben hin voll mit allerlei Gold und Silbermünzen, vereinzelt in kleinen Häufchen befanden sich auch Bronzemünzen in den Ecken. Adora, nahm sich eine Handvoll Goldmünzen und steckte sie sich in die Tasche, dasselbe machte sie mit den Silber,- und Bronzemünzen. Adrian tat es ihr nach anfänglichen Zweifeln nach.

_#Vater und Mutter haben gut vorgesorgt#_teilte Adora ihrem Bruder mit, dieser wurde traurig.

_#Ich würde alles Geld der Welt geben um alle Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit rückgängig machen zu können.# _

Er stieß mit seiner Hand, die er zu einer Faust ballte gegen einen Stoß Silbermünzen, die daraufhin klirrend auf den Boden fielen. Sein Blick klärte sich wieder auf, als Adora hinter ihm auftauchte und ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Bruder lehnte.

_#Ich weiß, jedoch kann man nicht rückgängig machen was geschehen ist, man kann nur versuchen damit zu leben. Komm' wir gehen wieder raus zu Snape. Der schaut schon als gäbe es was umsonst.#_ Sie schaute auf, lächelte Adrian an, wartete auf dessen Reaktion. Dieser schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, nahm sie an der Hand und beide verließen das Verließ ihrer Eltern.

Wieder draußen auf der Winkelgasse wurde ersteinmal eingekauft. Professor Snape führte sie zu sämtlichen Läden, die vorhanden waren. Sie kauften Kessel, Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten und diverse andere nützliche Kleinigkeiten ein. Adrian blieb plötzlich vor einem Laden zum Stehen, in dessen Schaufenster Besen ausgestellt waren, Flugbesen!

_#Adora schau mal Besen! Weißt du noch wie mich Vater auf einem Besen hat fliegen lassen#_

Adora grinste ihn an und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

_#Klar weiß ich das noch. Du warst vier und bist wie ein nasser Sack herunter gefallen, zum Glück hat Dad noch rechtzeitig reagiert.#_

_#Aber nur weil ich abgelenkt wurde, ich bin für das erste Mal richtig gut geflogen.#_

Adora musste anfangen zu lachen. Professor Snape stellte sich fragend zu ihr, sie klärt ihn auf und er nickte.

_"Aha so ist das also, Sie können Flugstunden bei Mme Hooch nehmen und sollte sie es ihnen erlauben, dann können Sie vielleicht sogar in ihrer jeweiligen Mannschaft spielen. Quidditsch ist eine sehr anspruchsvolle Sportart..."_

Während Professor Snape noch eine ganze Weile weiter herum philosophierte, gingen Adrian und Adora schon weiter und warteten vor einem Laden auf ihren Lehrer. In großen verschnörkelten Buchstaben stand 'Ollivander- Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v Chr.' sie entschieden sich dazu schon hinein zu gehen, als die Türe laut zufiel, schaute ein Kopf mit grauen Haaren unter der Ladentheke auf. Ein älterer Mann kam darunter hervor, sein Blick war freundlich und zuvorkommend.

_"Guten Tag, neue Gesichter wie ich sehen kann."_ begrüßte er Adrian und Adora, sah sie eindringlich an.

_#Adora kaufen wir die Zauberstäbe und dann gehen wir wieder, sonst fliegen wir noch auf. Mir kommt es so vor als könnte er durch mich hindurch sehen.#_

Adora lief nach vorne und stellte sich und Adrian vor, schilderte dem Mann ihr Anliegen.

_"So einen Moment, ich hole schnell ein paar."_rief er ihnen zu und war auch schon verschwunden.

Nach etlichen Versuchen später, einen geeigneten Zauberstab zu finden, schien Herr Ollivander zu verzweifeln, von seiner sonst schon fast berühmten Geduld war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er verschwand in den hintersten Kammern seines Ladens und kam erst nach zehn Minuten wieder, mit jeweils einem Karton in seinen Händen.

Adrian und Adora nahmen den ihnen angebotenen Zauberstab in die Hand und ein grellen Licht hüllte sie ein, erleichtert atmete Herr Ollivander aus.

_,Puh, das wäre geschafft. Auch wenn es sehr merkwürdig ist."_

Adora nahm etwas Geld und legte es auf den Tresen, bezahlte die Zauberstäbe.

_"Wieso merkwürdig? Herr Ollivander." _fragte sie ihn.

_"Nunja, ihre Stäbe sind aus dem selben Material wie das zweier Geschwister, keine Zwillinge wie sie aber dennoch durch ein starkes Band miteinander verbunden. Diese beiden Stäbe vereinen das Böse sowie das Gute man weiß nicht zu welchen Taten sie zu verwenden sind." _

_"Danke, wir werden aufpassen wie wir sie benutzen. Auf Wiedersehen."_ erwiderte sie nachdenklich und schaute dabei auf ihren Stab. Dann ging sie mit Adrian zur Tür.

Sie verließen Herr Ollivanders Laden, draußen kam ihnen auch schon Snape entgegen, außer Atmen.

_"Wo waren sie? Ich habe sie überall gesucht. Oh wie ich sehe haben sie ihren Zauberstab gekauft, nun denn belassen wir es dabei! Haben sie eine Vorstellung welches Haustier sie wollen. Katze, Ratte, Eule...?"_

_#Haustier? Wir brauchen ein Haustier?#_

_#Ja Adrian. Ich glaube, dass ich eine Katze nehme.#_

Den stillen Protest ihres Bruders ignorierte sie lachend und lief auf einen Laden zu in denen es besagte Haustiere zu kaufen gab. Adrian folgte ihr mit einem grimmigen Blick. Beide kamen nach einiger Zeit mit einer schwarz/braunen Katze für Adora und einer weißen Eule mit pechschwarzen Augen für Adrian heraus.

_#Siehst du! War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder? Shiva ist doch süß und wie heißt deine Eule?#_ Adora strich ihrer Katze über ihr seidiges schwarz/braunes Fell, sie schnurrte und legte ihren Kopf auf Adora's Brust.

_#Shadow, ich nenne sie Shadow! Ihre schwarzen Augen bilden einen tollen Kontrast zu ihrem Federkleid.#_

Plötzlich kam ein kleines schwarzes Fellknäuel aus dem Laden gerannt, huschte an der noch geöffnteten Tür heraus und lief zu Adrian, sprang ihn an. Adrian schaute nach unten und sah einen kleines schwarzes Wolfsjunges(2) Mit leuchtend blauen Augen sah der kleine Wolf Adrian an, stieß mit seiner kleinen Schnauze gegen Adrian's Bein.

_#Adora? Kannst du Snape mal fragen ob ich auch zwei Haustiere haben kann.#_

_#Erst gar keins und jetzt zwei? Na wenn es unbedingt sein muss#_

Adora fragte Professor Snape und dieser nickte, verpflichtete sie jedoch mit Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen, da dieser es erst absegnen müsse.

Adrian bückte sich und nahm den kleinen Wolf erst auf seinen Arm und steckte ihn dann in seine Jacke.

_#Mein Kleiner, du brauchst ja auch einen Namen!Oh du bist ja eine Kleine! __Naja dann nenne __ich dich Gemma(3)#_

_#Gemma?# Adora hakte nach, da sie sich an etwas aus der Vergangenheit zu erinnern schien._

_#Jepp, Gemma! Erinnerst du dich noch? Mum hat italienisch gelernt und das erste Wort, das sie gelernt hatte war Gemma, weil sie dauernd irgendwelche Ketten und Ohrringe gekauft hatte und die Kleine sieht doch auch wie ein kleines Juwel aus, besonders ihre Augen.#_

Mit ihren neuen Gefährten und dem Gepäck, das aber von Professor Snape schon nach Hogwarts gezaubert wurde, machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

* * *

**Einen Tag später.**

* * *

Vor den Toren Hogwarts sammelten sich eine große Schülermenge an. Einige von ihnen wurden in Gruppen sortiert es waren die Jüngeren. Die Älteren gingen bereits hinein, gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräumen, nur um kurze Zeit später in die große Halle zur Einsortierung der Erstklässler und eventuellen Neuankömmlingen zu gehen. Adrian und Adora standen an eine Wand gelehnt vor der großen Halle, beobachteten die Angekommenden, schienen unbeachtet zu sein. Bis ein großer blonder Junge zu ihnen kam, ihm zur Seite ein weiterer Junge, mit langen braunen Haaren und ein Mädchen. Dieses lachte erst und als sie sah zu wem sie gehen sollten, veränderte sich ihr Blick und dieser wurde kalt, hochnäsig und herablassend. Vor Adrian und Adora kamen sie zum Stehen. Der blonde Junge sah auf Adrian herunter und dann zu Adora.

_"Mein Name ist Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Das ist Blaise Zabini..."_

Der Vorgestellte schien seinen Blick auf Adora fixiert zu haben. Von ihr verzaubert nahm er gar nicht wahr wie sein Freund ihn vorstellte.

_"Nun ja, er scheint momentan nicht ansprechbar zu sein und das hier ist Pansy Parkinson." _Als er fertig war, wartete er auf eine Reaktion von Adrian. Diese blieb jedoch aus, gerade als Adora etwas erwidern wollte, stütze sich Draco über Adrians Kopf an der Wand ab, schien in seiner Ehre verletzt zu sein.

_"Aha, da hält es wohl einer nicht für nötig was zu sagen, was? Na das fängt ja schon gut an."_Er hob Adrians Kinn an und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Doch plötzlich schien es ihm als ob er sich in diesen Augen verlieren würde. Ausdruckslos erwiderte Adrian Dracos Blick. Ein trauriges eisblau traf auf ein für Draco wunderschönes und eindringliches blaugrün, indem das grün zu dominieren schien. Für einen Moment blieb die Welt für Draco Malfoy, den Eisprinzen von Slytherin stehen, bis Adora ihn an der Schulter packte und von Adrian wegzerrte.

_"Lass deine Finger von ihm! Er kann..."_

Adora konnte ihrem Zorn nicht mehr Ausdruck verleihen, da griff Draco erbost ihre Hand und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Blaise, der ihr helfen wollte wurde von Pansy darin aufgehalten.

_"Was fällt dir ein mich anzufassen? Du..."_

Als ob keiner mehr dazu kommen sollte einen Satz beenden zu können, wurde nun auch Draco in seinem Tun sowie Reden unterbrochen. Adrian hatte sich entschlossen zu handeln, als er sah wie dieser fremde Junge seine Schwester wütend ansah und ihr drohte weh zu tun, fühlte er eine enorme Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er stand neben Draco, fasste diesen am Arm und zog ihn von Adora weg, sah ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen an, der Griff um dessen Arm wurde fester und Draco blieb plötzlich sprichwörtlich die Luft weg. Der Schmerz an seinem Handgelenk wurde von dem Luftmangel abgelöst. Blaise der sah von wem dies zu kommen schien, lief zu Adora, bat sie um Hilfe.

_"Hilf ihm! Draco hat es nicht so gemeint. Er bringt ihn noch um."_sagte er schon fast flehend und schaute abwechselnd zu seinem besten Freund und zu Adrian. Adora nickte und beeilte sich.

_#Hör auf! Er hat mir nichts getan, du bringst ihn ja noch um.#_

Adrians Blick veränderte sich, wurde wieder klarer. Er ließ Dracos Arm los und sah auf den Junge herab, der nun röchelnd auf dem Boden lag.

_#Komm Adrian, wir gehen in die große Halle.#_

Sie nahm ihren Bruder an der Hand und führte ihn in die Halle, sah noch mal zurück und schickte Blaise entschuldigende Blicke.

_"Hey Draco geht es dir gut?" _Blaise reichte ihm eine Hand und half ihm aufzustehen. Verwundert sah Draco sich um, hielt sich den Hals.

_"Die beiden sind gefährlich! Wir sollten uns nicht mit denen abgeben..."_sagte Pansy nachdenklich.

Draco sagte nichts dazu, setzte wieder seinen typischen Malfoy Blick auf und deutete seine beiden Freunde ihm in die Halle zu folgen.

Nach der üblichen Eröffnungszeremonie und der Einteilung der Erstklässler, kamen nun Adrian und Adora an die Reihe. Erwartungsvoll schaute Dumbledore auf, auch in Snapes sonst so ausdrucksloses Gesicht konnte man so etwas wie Erwartung erkennen.

_"Adrian und Adora Taylor, bitte kommen Sie nach vorne."_

Durch die Reihen der Schülern und der Tische gingen die Zwillinge nach vorne, zu einem alten, sprechenden ledernen Zauberhut. Sie wussten was zu tun war, da sie die Erstklässern genau dabei beobachtet hatten. Adrian setzte sich zuerst auf den Stuhl und setzte sich den alten Hut auf.

_#Oh ein schlauer Kopf wie ich erkenne. Immer auf Streiche aus und auch Überheblichkeit ziert dein Gemüt. Eine immense Stärke ist in dir, sehr viel Potential für das Gute sowie für das Böse. Oh ja, deine Mutter hatte auch diese Wahl und deines Vaters Blut lenkt dein Verhalten. Nun wähle ein Haus, dass dir am geeignetsten erscheint. _

_Gryffindor ist bekannt für seinen Mut und Freundschaft, Slytherin für seine List und das Hervorbringen mächtiger Zauberer, Ravenclaw für deren Intelligenz und Hufflepuff für deren Treue. Die ersten beiden Häuser wären eine gute Wahl. Nun denn sprich, denn Potential hast du für beide."(4)_

Der Hut verstummte und Adrian dachte nach.

_#Na ja, dass wusste ich schon vorher aber was hat meine Mutter damit zu tun?_

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, schicke mich einfach in das Haus meiner Mutter, das wäre wohl die beste Lösung, vielleicht kriege ich dort Antworten auf all meine Fragen.#_

Alle im Saal schauten erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Es dauerte bereits zu lange und ein leises Gemurmel wurde hörbar, plötzlich regte sich der Hut. Laut ertönte die Wahl des Hutes, die gleichzeitig auch Adrians Wahl war.

_"Slytherin!"_

Adrian stand auf, nahm den Hut und reichte ihn seiner Schwester, diese machte dasselbe wie ihr Bruder, jedoch rief der Hut seine bzw. ihre Entscheidung viel schneller. Beide liefen zu dem Tisch der Slytherins, wurden argwöhnisch von ihnen beäugt, Draco sah nicht zu ihnen, keiner sprach mit Adrian und Adora. Bis einer von ihnen die Stille durchbrach. Ein Junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren, braunen freundlichen Augen, beim näheren Betrachten sah man sogar einen leichten blauschimmer darin. Er war etwas größer als Adrian und reichte ihm die Hand.

_"Mein Name ist Jonathan Brandon Nicholas. Ihr könnt mich J.B. nennen. Entschuldigt die anderen, die sind normalerweise nicht so schweigsam."_er beugte sich zu Adrian herunter.

_"Normalerweise reden die wie Bücher und wenn sie einen nur fertig machen wollen. Ach was solls."_J.B grinste und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Adrian.

Adora nahm die Hand J.B's an, lächelte ihn freundlich an.

_"Ich bin Adora Taylor und das hier ist mein Zwillingsbruder Adrian. Nehme es bitte nicht persönlich aber er spricht seit er vier ist nicht mehr. Danke für die Aufklärung."_

J.B. schüttelte den Kopf, knuffte Adrian freundschaftlich in die Seite.

_"Hey, dass geht schon klar." _

Adrian lächelte und signalisierte J.B., dass er seiner Schwester zustimmte. Als er sich nun wieder an dem Tisch umsah, hörte er die Slytherin tuscheln. Einige von ihnen lächelten ihm und Adora freundlich zu, schienen nun zu verstehen. Auch in den Gesichtern Dracos, Pansy's und Blaise's sah man eine Regung. Draco schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. Er sah abwechselnd und fast schon peinlich berührt zu Adrian, versuchte dabei dessen Blicken auszuweichen.

_#Jetzt hat es auch der Letzte endlich verstanden.#_

Adrian machte sich an sein Essen, hörte nebenbei J.B. zu, der ihm etwas über sich und Slytherins im Allgemeinen erzählte. Dabei fiel ihm etwas auf. J.B. strahlte etwas Bekanntes aus, etwas sehr vertrautes. Adrian fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart sofort wohl und es schien ihm so als ob er ihn schon sein ganzes Leben lang kennen würde.

Einen Blick zu Professor Dumbledore verriet ihm, dass dieser nicht sehr erfreut über ihre Entscheidung gewesen sein muss, da er seinen Kopf geneigt hatte und kein Wort zu seinen Kollegen sprach. Abwechselnd schaute er zu Adrian, wich dessen Blick nicht aus und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Adrian darin Traurigkeit sehen, sofern es über diese Entfernung möglich war.

Nach dem Essen machten sich alle auf in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ein Gryffindor versperrte ihnen den Weg hinauf, indem er direkt an den Stufen der Treppe stehen blieb und sich bückte.

_"Longbottom! Beweg' deinen Arsch da weg, deine verfluchte Kröte hat es endlich geschafft vor dir zu fliehen."_rief ihm Draco bissig zu und wollte ihn zur Seite stoßen. Adrian stellte sich ihm in den Weg, half dem Jungen auf.

_"Da-danke."_stammelte dieser, plötzlich kam eine alte verrunzelte Kröte ,vorbei an den Slytherins, zu ihm gerannt.

_"Trevor, da bist du ja."_atmete er erleichtert auf und wandte sich wieder an Adrian.

_"Danke für deine Hilfe. Mein Name ist Neville."_als er die giftigen Blicke der Slytherins sah, nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und lief schnell zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

_#Adora, danke für deine Hilfe.#_

_#Keine Ursache Adrian. Die Kröte hatte sich verlaufen, ich habe sie nur in die richtige Richtung gebracht#_ Adora grinste und nahm ihren Bruder an die Hand. Beide liefen die Treppe hinunter zu den kargen Kerkern und gingen in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Slytherins ignorierten sie einfach, zu viele Fragen sind manchmal nicht gerade das was man sich wünscht.

Grummelnd und die Zurufe seiner Freunde ignorierend folgte ihnen auch Draco.

_-Die beiden bleiben mir ein Mysterium aber ich muss mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, da führt leider kein Weg daran vorbei außerdem interessiert mich Adrian zu sehr.-_

Alleine auf seinem Bett im Slytherinschlafsaal, nur Gemma neben sich, die sich auf seinem Kissen gemütlich gemacht hatte, schaute er aus dem Fenster. J.B befand sich gerade im Bad, die anderen saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich angeregt über den morgigen Tag. Als er die besorgte Stimme seiner Schwester hörte erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck etwas.

_#Adrian? Wie geht es dir# _

_#Mir geht es gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Adora.#_

_#Wir waren noch nie auch nur eine Nacht alleine, ich mache mir Sorgen.#_

Adrian stand von seinem Bett auf und zog sich einen Mantel an, ließ die anderen Slytherins, die ihn argwöhnisch ansahen, unbeachtet, schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Shadow blickt in ihrem Käfig auf, sah zu Adrian und gurrte. Adrian ging zu ihr und strich ihr durch die Federn,

_#Schlaf jetzt Adora morgen fängt der Unterricht an und du solltest dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen.#_ damit kappte er die Verbindung zu seiner Schwester.

_Ich muss mir jetzt erst über einiges klar werden._

Adrian deckte Gemma zu, strich ihr über ihr Fell und ließ sie wissen, dass sie im Bett bleiben sollte, da der kleine Wolf schon Anstalte machte ihm zu folgen. Danach verließ er die Slytherinkerker.

Er kam vor einem großen See zum Stehen. Der helle Mond spiegelte sich in dessen schwarz wirkenden Wasser und erhellte die Dunkelheit, welche herrschte, nur bedingt. Nachdenklich setzte er sich an das Ufer des Sees, warf einen Stein auf das Wasser, der Wellen schlug und dessen Aufschlag, die Stille durchbrach. Ein Geräusch vernehmend, dreht sich Adrian plötzlich um, hob seine Hand. Als er sah, wer auf ihn zukam und das Gesicht des Fremden erkennen konnte, drehte er sich wieder um, strafte ihn mit Missachtung. Die Person setzte sich neben Adrian und dessen Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem Wasser wieder.

_"Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, ich habe zu voreilig gehandelt."_

Draco sah traurig zu Boden. Noch nie hatte er sich bei jemandem entschuldigt, noch nie hat er eine Schwäche zugestanden jedoch hatte er auch noch nie solche Gefühle empfunden.

Als er Adrian das erste Mal sah, in seinen Augen gefangen war, hatte er etwas gespürt, etwas vertrautes und ihm wurde bewusst wie sehr er jemanden brauchte mit dem er zusammen sein, reden konnte. (5)

Seit dem Verschwinden seines Cousins, hatte er sich zurückgezogen und ließ keinen an sich heran, nicht mal zu Blaise und Pansy brachte er ein so großes Vertrauen auf wie zu Kevin.

Nun empfand er für Adrian dasselbe Vertrauen, dasselbe-nur viel stärker. Etwas war anders.

Adrian bemerkte Dracos Zwiespalt, stumm sah er ihn an, seine Miene immer noch ausdruckslos und keine Emotion verratend. Er drehte sich zu ihm um schaute zu dem größeren Jungen, kniete sich vor ihn. Dann sah er ihm tief in die Augen.

_#Ich weiß, dass du sehr gelitten haben musst, ich fühle es jedoch ist mein Vertrauen kostbar und ich gebe es nicht jedem, genauso wie ich nicht mit jedem rede. Als du in meine Augen gesehen hast habe ich gedacht, wir könnten Freunde werden doch als du Adora weh tun wolltest habe ich eine unbeschreibliche Wut gefühlt.#_

Adrian wandte sich wieder von Draco ab.

_"So kommunizierst du also."_ Er hielt kurz inne.

_"Ich weiß, dass ich mir dadurch viel verspielt habe aber ich habe gedacht, dass wir nochmal ganz neu anfangen können. Ich will mehr über dich erfahren, dir mehr über mich verraten, wenn du willst. Jeder Mensch hat eine Maske, du und ich und jeder hat die Wahl sie abzulegen." _Draco reichte ihm seine Hand.

_"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy."_

Nach einer für Draco schier unendlichen Zeit, schaute Adrian vom Wasser ab, direkt in seine Augen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Für einen kurzen Moment wechselte die kalte, emotionslose Fassade und schenkte ihm, so dachte er zumindest ein liebevolles Lächeln, erwiderte seine Geste.

_#Mein Name ist Harry Adrian Taylor.# _

* * *

**Irgendwo fernab von den Geschehnissen**

* * *

_"Tom, wir haben sie gefunden."_

Lucius Malfoy sah zu dem Angesprochenen, der am Fenster stand und sich daraufhin zu ihm umdrehte. Es war ein großer junger Mann, nicht älter als dreißig und doch zählte er zu den gefährlichsten Männern der Zauber,- und Menschenwelt, wenn nicht sogar als der gefährlichste. Ein paar seiner schwarzen kurzen Haare fielen ihm in sein Gesicht und er strich sie sich mit einer Hand weg.

_"Nun ist es wohl bald soweit. Bald so hoffe ich wird sich einiges aufklären."_

Er ging an Lucius Malfoy vorbei, seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich rot auf und ein paar Worte wiederholten sich in dessen Ohr als Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort das Zimmer verließ.

_"Lucien wird für alles bezahlen, für alles!"_

**TBC**

Wie immer, die Gedanken von einer Person aus der FF;-)

**Draco's Gedanken.**

_Kevin? Kevin wo bist du?  
Wieso hast du mich allein gelassen...wieso?_

_Verdiene ich es? Ist es meine Schuld?  
Was habe ich getan..._

_Einsamkeit. Einsam bin ich und werde es bleiben.  
Vertrauen. Vertrauen werde ich keinem!  
Ich werde mich nicht mehr verletzen lassen._

_Sehnsucht. Dennoch sehne ich mich nach jemandem.  
Jemandem der meine Einsamkeit teilt...  
..mich daraus holt._

_Ausdrucklose blaugrüne Augen. Vergessen möchte ich mich darin.  
Missachtung. Warum sagt er nichts? Warum verhöhnt er mich?_

_Schmerz. Ich fühle Schmerz. Mein Herz schmerzt!  
Hass. Ich möchte ihn fühlen...doch es geht nicht.  
Ihn nicht zu beachten fällt mir schwer..._

_Den einzigen Menschen an seiner Seite, der ihm etwas bedeutet.  
Eifersucht? Ich verspüre Eifersucht bei einem Fremden?  
Sie verteidigt ihn. Hass, nun spüre ich ihn...für sie!_

_Doch was nun? Er reagiert, handelt. Mein Handgelenk brennt...  
...dort wo er mich berührt! Keine Luft! Ich kriege keine Luft...  
Seine Augen blitzen auf, starren fast bösartig.  
Schmach. Ich spüre sie als 'sie' mir hilft!_

_Was soll ich tun? Das einzig richtige...  
Ich gehe zu ihm, folge ihm zum See..  
Kevin, ich habe jemandem gefunden, dem ich vertraue..  
Nun wird sich zeigen ob er mich auch verlässt so wie du es getan hattest._

(1)Mir wurde gesagt, dass es keine Boote wären;-) Ähem ich habe mich erkundigt, es sind wirklich keine BooteO-o'' Es sind Waggons. So ähnlich wie in Minen.

(2)Jasmin wollte ein kleines knuddeliges Wölfchen oder Füchschen. Wunsch erfüllt.

(3)Gemma bedeutet: Schmuckstück, Edelstein etc. ist italienisch und wird 'Tschema' ausgesprochen. Mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts anderes eingefallen.

(4) die Passage mit den Häusern habe ich aus meiner anderen FF genommen. Hatte keine Lust mir was neues einfallen zu lassen:-P

(5) Ihr wisst schon was ich mit reden meine, oder? Adrian kann ja nicht reden aber per Telepathie kommunizieren, das ist gemeint XD

So das wars mal wieder. Wieder stellen sich so viele Frage, jaja, die FF soll ja auch weiterhin ein kleines Mysterium bleiben.

Wer ist Lucien? Was wird aus Draco und Harry? Wie reagieren die anderen? Was passiert eigentlich mit Jason?

Vielleicht wird das schon im nächsten Kapitel geklärt. Ich stelle auch in dieser FF die Frage ob ich ein kleines Resumee am Anfang jedes Kapitel stellen soll, was im letzten Kapitel passiert ist etc. Sagt mir eure Meinung.


	5. Eine kurze unbeschwerte Zeit und erste K...

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Humor...sonst nichts besonderes

Thanx an: auxia ;-)

**ZUSATZ**: Da habe ich doch glatt das Resumee vergessen-.-' Ich schreibe es bei dem nächsten Kapite hin, versprochen Habe einfach nicht daran gedacht-.-

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Eine kurze unbeschwerte Zeit und erste Konfrontationen**

* * *

Kalt war es als der neue Morgen auf Hogwarts anbrach. Kalt und dunkel. Die Sonne ging gerade erst auf, versuchte, durch ihre ersten Strahlen etwas Wärme zu schenken.

Obwohl es in Hogwarts eigentlich noch ansatzweise ruhig war herrschte in den Slytherinkerker schon ein reges Treiben. Ein Schatten huschte an den Schülern vorbei, schien jemanden zu suchen und auch gefunden zu haben.

"Gemma, du darfst nicht enfach so rumlaufen. Adrian sucht dich bestimmt schon."

Adora nahm die kleine Wölfin auf ihre Arme und lief den Mädchenschlafsaal nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_#Adrian? Wo bist du denn?#_

Nach einiger Zeit kam die Antwort.

_#Im Bad!#_

Na ja, kurz aber informativ, dachte sich Adora und seufzte. Sie ging zum Bad und blieb zunächst davor stehen. Draco kam gerade raus und sah Adora fragend an.

"Wartest du auf jemanden?"

Adora zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter, gab ihm eine abwertende Antwort.

"Was geht dich das an? Garantiert nicht auf dich!"

Draco musste darüber lachen. Natürlich mochte sie ihn nicht. Sie wusste nichts davon, dass Adrian ihm verziehen und seine Freundschaft angenommen hatte. Außerdem hatten die beiden nicht gerade einen sehr guten Anfang gehabt.

_-Das wird schwieriger als gedacht...-_

"Adrian ist drinnen. Er ist bald fertig."

"Sonst ist keiner im Bad?"

Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Grinsend nickte er.

_-Blaise ist noch drin. Das wird bestimmt lustig...-_

Adora öffnete die Badtür, ging hinein und schaute sich um. Plötzlich öffnete sich einer der Duschvorhänge und Blaise kam heraus, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet.

Er fuhr sich gedankenverloren durch seine nassen braunen langen Haare und band sie sich zusammen. Als er Adora sah, wurde er rot und fing an zu stammeln.

"Wa...was mach..machst du denn..."

Adora unterbrach ihn, schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und winkte ab.

"Glaub' mir, du bist nicht der erste Junge, den ich so sehe. Ich bin mit zwei von deiner Sorte aufgewachsen! Wo ist mein Bruder?"sagte sich nüchtern.

Blaise zeigte sprachlos auf die letzte Dusche und sah ihr hinterher. Was würde sie wohl tun, wenn sie an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er noch röter als zu Anfang und entschloss sich dazu die Dusche lieber schnellstmöglichst zu verlassen.

Draußen kam ihm Draco entgegen, sein gemeines Grinsen verriet Blaise, dass er von seiner Begegnung mit Adora wissen musste.

"Hast du was damit zu tun? Du hast sie bestimmt in die Dusche geschickt."

Draco schaute ihn unschuldig an, musste aber dann zwangsläufig lachen als er sich die Szene vorstellte. Blaise wie er mit einem hochrotem Kopf vor Adora stand und sich hilfesuchend umsah. Er hielt sich seinen Bauch und setzte sich auf die Couch, dort fiel ihm das Lachen eindeutig leichter. Blaise schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute Draco böse an. Beleidigt, ging er hoch in den Jungenschlafraum und ließ seinen besten Freund lachend zurück.

_-Das kriegt er noch zurück. Der kriegt sein Fett schon noch weg!-_

* * *

**Bei Adrian und Adora.**

* * *

_#Adora, sei nicht so hart zu Draco.#_

Adrian stand gerade unter der Dusche. Der Duschknopf wurde abgedreht und er kam hinaus, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Adora schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

"Es ist mir egal aber warum hast du ihm so schnell verziehen? Also, ich kann es nicht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht mit dieser Tatsache abfinden. Er ist so. Argh, er ist einfach..."

Adrian lächelte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Schwester.

_#Ich verstehe aber Draco hatte es nicht leicht und er hat eine Chance verdient, Adora. Außerdem ist da ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin. Ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet aber...#_

"Schon klar, ich habe verstanden! Komm' gehen wir. Gemma wartet draußen vor der Tür, sie hat dich schon gesucht."grinste sie und verließ mit ihrem Bruder das Bad.

Gemma, die schon ungeduldig vor der Tür wartete sprang Adrian sofort an und schleckte ihn ab. Die kleine Wölfin wurde auf den Arm genommen und gegrault dann bemerkten die beiden noch jemanden in ihrer Nähe. Draco schaute von der Couch auf, hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt, doch sein, vor lauter Lachen, hochroter Kopf verschwand nicht, nein im Gegenteil, durch Adrian's Anwesenheit wandelte sich dieser in einen dunkelroten Ton, der fast die Grenze sprengte. Denn Adrian hatte wie zuvor nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften und das wurde Draco nun 'schmerzlich' bewusst.

Adora zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging hoch zu den Mädchenschlafräumen. Als sie an Draco vorbei kam, flüsterte sie ihm etwas zu.

"Bring' deine Hormone mal in Einklang! Außerdem ist das mein Bruder also mache dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. An mir kommst du nicht vorbei.", dann verschwand sie auch schon durch die Tür.

Adrian sah seiner Schwester nur verwirrt hinterher und ging zu Draco.

_#Was war denn los? Ist dir etwa heiß? Kommst du mit hoch?#_

Das waren eindeutig zu viele Fragen für Draco, der in seiner jetzigen Lage keinen einzigen Ton rausbrachte und die Tatsache, dass Adrian so nah bei ihm stand machte das alles garantiert nicht leichter. Doch ein Kopfschütteln brachte er gerade noch zustande.

_#Ok, dann nicht. Wir sehen uns nachher#_

Verwirrt über Draco's merkwürdiges Benehmen ging er hoch, vorbei an Blaise, der mittlerweile angezogen an ihm die Stufen herunter ging und die Szene mitverfolgt hatte. Schadenfroh natürlich.

"Na Draco. Was ist? Du lachst ja gar nicht mehr."

Draco schnaubte nur, warf ein Kissen nach Blaise und stand auf.

"Sei einfach ruhig."

* * *

**Frühstück**

* * *

"Hi, J.B. na wie gehts?"begrüßte ihn Adora und setzte sich neben ihn. Als Adrian sich, sehr zu Adora's Missfallen neben Draco gesetzt hatte richtete er seine Antwort an die beiden.

"Bestens! Und mit euch scheint es ja auch gut zu laufen..." Er zeigte auf Draco und Adrian und grinste.

"Was gibt es da zu grinsen J.B?", fragte ihn Draco gespielt verärgert.

"Gar nichts.", er lehnte sich zu Adora und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

"Ich sagte doch, dass sie an sich sehr gesprächig und umgänglich sind.", grinste er und duckte sich bereits da er eine Attacke von Blaise kommen sah, der seine Hand schon gehoben hatte.

"Du redest zu viel, J.B."

J.B.'s einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem Lachen. Dann sah er zu Adora neben sich, die in ein Gespräch mit Pansy vertieft war.

_-Anscheinend haben die beiden ihre Indifferenzen überwunden.-_

Adrian, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war wollte gerade zur Tür laufen als ihn Draco am Arm fest hielt.

"Was ist denn? Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf und gab Draco Entwarnung.

_#Ich habe nur ein Buch vergessen und du weißt ja wie Snape sein kann. Ich hole es nur schnell...#_

"Soll ich..."

Doch Draco hörte mitten im Satz auf als er Adora's prüfende Blicke auf sich bemerkte. Er neigte seinen Kopf und ließ Adrian's Arm los.

"Beeil dich."

Damit wandte er sich, äußerst unauffällig, an Blaise und verwickelte diesen in ein Gespräch.

Nach ca. fünfzehn Minuten erschien Adrian wieder vor der großen Halle. Als er sich gerade auf den Weg zu Draco und den anderen machen wollte, stieß er an der Tür gegen jemanden und fiel nach hinten. Während er sich wieder aufrichtete und der anderen Person, seine Hand als Hilfe entgegenstreckte wurde diese ihm wütend weg geschlagen.

"Hast du keine Augen im Kopf? Typisch Slytherin, denken, sie hätten Hogwarts nur für sich gepachtet."

_-Hogwarts für sich gepachtet? Aber ich wollte ihm doch aufhelfen.-_

Adrian sah verwundert zu dem größeren Jungen vor sich und ihm schwante übles. Da sie sich momentan vor der Tür und zwar außerhalb der großen Halle befanden, bemerkte es keiner von den Schülern. Als der Junge ihn grob am Kragen packte, schickte Adrian einen Hilferuf an seine Schwester.

_#Adora! Hier ist irgend so ein Typ und denkt, dass ich ihn absichtlich angerempelt habe. Nicht mehr lange und die Sache geht für beide Seiten nicht gut aus.#_

Schmerzhaft wurde Adrian gegen die Wand gedrückt. Bevor der Junge jedoch weiter gehen konnte, tauchte jemand hinter diesem auf, packte ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn von Adrian weg.

_-Draco?-_

Doch es war nicht Draco's Stimme, die Adrian kurze Zeit später erkannte und auch nicht dessen Gesicht, welches ihn freundlich ansah.

"Ethan ist nicht gerade gut auf Slytherins zu sprechen. Sorry."

Adrians 'Retter' stand nun direkt vor ihm. Ein Grinsen formte sich auf dessen mit Sommersprossen bedeckten Gesicht. Etwas fiel Adrian auf und es gefiel ihm. Der Junge vor ihm hatte feuerrotes Haar und immer wenn er es sich zurück strich fielen ein paar der Haare in dessen Gesicht.

_-Noch einer mit einem Haarproblem.-, _dachte Adrian belustigt.

"Mein Name ist Ron. Ron Weasley. Freut mich dich kennenzulernen. Du bist doch derjenige, der Neville geholfen hat. Hätte ich ehrlich nicht gedacht. Nicht von einem Slytherin aber..."

Bevor Ron seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde nun auch er unsanft, an seinen Schultern, nach hinten gezogen und stand nun einem sehr wütenden Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Adora ging zu ihrem Bruder und versicherte sich selbst davon, dass ihm nichts passiert sei.

Währendessen diskutierten Draco und Ron ihrer beiden Standpunkte aus. Dabei spieh Draco jedes gesagte Wort eher aus als es auszusprechen.

"Wiesel! Was treibt dich zu so einem lebensmüden Versuch einen von uns anzufassen?"

Ron versuchte sich aus Draco's Griff zu befreien was ihm nur teilweise gelang. Mit dem einen Arm, den er nun frei hatte versuchte er Draco's Hand wegzuschlagen.

"Ich habe gar nichts dergleichen getan. Lass mich sofort los, Malfoy."

_#Draco, lass ihn los! Er hat mir geholfen.#_

Irritiert sah Draco zu Adrian, der ihm bestätigend zunickte. Widerwillig ließ dieser seinen Gegenüber los, schaute ihn abwertend an dann ging er zu Adrian.

"Dir geht es gut?"

Adora antwortete für Adrian und legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Der Junge, Ron, kam und hat Adrian geholfen. Es ist nichts passiert. Komm gehen wir, sonst fängt der Unterricht ohne uns an und wie wollen wir das Snape erklären? Seine ganze Hoffnung liegt doch bei uns."sie versuchte die Situation aufzulockern und es gelang ihr. Draco beruhigte sich und nahm Adrian's Hand in seine.

"Gehen wir, außerdem wollte ich dir sowieso noch was erzählen..."

Doch Adrian hörte nur geringfügig zu was ihm Draco erzählte, seine Gedanken waren bei dem rothaarigen Jungen, der sich nun die Hose zurecht zog und versuchte seinen Umhang zu glätten. Etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er die Nähe zu Ron suchte. Wieso?

Das war ihm selbst noch ein Rätsel. Also entschloss er sich, als er die große Halle verließ und Ron hinter sich ließ, dazu einfach zu handeln ohne zu überlegen.

_#Ron? Ich bin es Adrian! Komm bitte nach dem Unterricht zu den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Ich werde davor auf dich warten.#_

Ron schaute sich überrascht um..er hörte die Stimme von Adrian. Wie wäre das möglich? Vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum? Das wäre sein sicherer Tod...und doch spürte auch er etwas. Neugier machte sich in ihm breit und er wollte mehr über Adrian herausfinden, sich mit ihm anfreuden obwohl dieser ein Slytherin war.

Kopfschüttelnd machte auch er sich auf zu seinem Unterricht. Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape. Na, das kann ja nur lustig werden. Mal sehen wieviel Punkte Gryffindor diesmal verlieren wird, dachte er sich sarkastisch und schlenderte den Gang entlang.

_-Ich bin gespannt was Adrian mir mitzuteilen hat. Moment mal, hieß es nicht, dass er nicht spricht? Wieso habe ich dann seine Stimme gehört?-_

**TBC**

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es:

Blaise Rache, Rons Treffen mit Adrian und Draco! Und wer war eigentlich dieser Junge. Ach ja und der Zaubertrankunterricht natürlich;-)

Jason habe ich jetzte extra nicht erwähnt, weil es nicht hineingepasst hat...ich werde es einfach auf das nächste Kapitel verschieben...Ach ja und das Geheimniss über Lucien wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile ein Geheimnis bleiben. Vielleicht lüfte ich im nächsten Kapitel ein ganz klein wenig.


	6. Schuld und Sühne

Autor:shine21

Beta: Susanne

Rating: Drama

INFO: Es taucht eine neue Person auf. Den Steckbrief steht auch schon

Es ist etwas kurz geraten aber als eine Art Übergangskapitel gedacht. Eigentlich wollte ich versuchen einige Fragen zu klären stattdessen habe ich noch mehr reingebracht -.-

Thanx an CitySweeper ;-) Schön, dass es dir gefällt XD

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Schuld und Sühne**

* * *

**Zur selben Zeit in Malfoy Manor**

* * *

"Was denkt sich Lucien nur dabei?"

Wütend lief Tom im Zimmer umher, Lucius Malfoy, der Hausherr von Malfoy Manor stand an der Wand gelehnt und beobachtete dessen Treiben argwöhnisch.

"Mylord, Tom, bitte beruhige dich." Lucius stieß sich von der Wand ab, ging zu Tom, der mittlerweile am Fenster stehen geblieben war und legte diesem, vorsichtig, eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

"Erzählst du mir endlich was es mit diesem Lucien auf sich hat? Das Einzige, dass ich von ihm weiß ist, dass er ein Verbündeter deiner Todfeinde ist aber anscheinend ist da noch mehr..." er hielt kurz inne.

"Viel mehr." Lucius wartet geduldig auf eine Antwort seines Gegenübers. Dieser schloss kurz seine Augen, öffnete sie wieder und seufzte leise.

"Es ist zu privat, Lucius. Nur soviel. Er ist für den Tod eines geliebten Menschen verantwortlich und nun will er mir nehmen was mir wichtig ist. Wie immer!"

Tom stieß mit seiner Hand, die er zu einer Faust ballte gegen die Wand, so stark, dass diese anfing zu bröckeln und an seiner Hand eine kleine Spur Blut herunter lief.

"Ich verstehe. Wie lauten deine Pläne?"

Sich in den Sessel setzend wurde Toms Gesicht wieder ernster und gewohnt kalt.

"Ich habe bereits Vorkehrungen getroffen und einen Spion nach Hogwarts geschickt. Jemand den keiner verdächtigen wird! Nun dreht sich das Rad und es wird erst zum Stillstand kommen, wenn Lucien endlich für alles bezahlt hat."

* * *

_#Adora? Kommst du mit? #_

Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht befanden sich die Slytherin um Adrian und Adora in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als Adrian sich an seine Schwester wandte sah diese verwirrt zu ihm.

_#Wohin denn? #_

_#Erinnerst du dich an den Gryffindor von vorhin? Ron. Ich will mich mit ihm treffen. Er wartet bestimmt schon draußen und wird von Slytherins belagert.#_

Adrian schaute seine Schwester aus besorgten blaugrünen Augen an und deutete zur Tür. Adora sagte nichts dazu, sondern ahnte auf was ihr Bruder hinaus wollte und als sie genauer hinhörte, vernahm sie laute Stimmen von draußen.

_#Toll, sie haben ihn schon entdeckt#, sie seufzte laut auf und lief zur Tür._

"Adrian? Was ist los?"

Draco stand von der Couch auf und stellte sich zu Adrian, konnte diesen noch gerade am Gehen hindern indem er ihn am Arm festhielt. J.B. währenddessen seufzte nur und blieb sitzen. Zu viele Köche verdarben ja bekanntlich manchmal den Brei, dachte er und ließ das kommende Schauspiel einfach unbeachtet.

_#Es ist nichts. Ich muss kurz zu Adora.#_

Er versuchte sich von Draco los zu machen doch dieser hielt seinen Arm immer noch fest umklammert. Dabei bemerkte er zum ersten Mal etwas, das sich um dessen Hals befand, eine Kette mit einem Medaillon. Interessant.

Trotzdem fühlte er sich in so einer Position alles andere als wohl. Adrian hasste es in so einer Bedrängnis sein zu müssen.

Plötzlich veränderte sich Adrians Gesichtsausdruck und seine Augen färbten sich kurzzeitig golden, schimmerten fast. Verwirrt ließ Draco ihn los und schaute Adrian hinterher als dieser schon bei seiner Schwester vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum war.

_#Adora. Alles O.k.?#_

Sie stand bei einer Ansammlung von Slytherins aus dem fünften bis siebten Jahrgang, die es auf nur eine Person in ihrer Reihe abgesehen hatte. Ein ca. 1.85m großer Junge, mit feuerrotem kurzen Haaren und gleichgültig braungrünen schauenden Augen, die im Moment einen der Slytherins fixierten. Ron Weasley.

Adora nahm Pansy zur Seite, die sich inmitten dieser Ansammlung befand.

"Pansy. Was ist los?"

"Dieser Gryffindor hat es doch tatsächlich gewagt in die unteren Kerker zu kommen. Zu uns! Der ist doch lebensmüde. Er sagt dauernd etwas davon, dass Adrian ihn sehen wollte. Dabei ist doch klar..."

Adora fiel ihr einfach ins Wort und widerlegte Pansys Zweifel.

"Adrian hat ihn gebeten hier her zu kommen." Sie ging zu den Jungen, welche einen Kreis um Ron gebildet hatten und bahnte sich einen Weg hindurch.

"Jungs, ich gebe Entwarnung. Ron ist nur hier weil mein Bruder mit ihm reden will. O.k?"

Als einer der Slytherin, ein etwas stämmiger sehr großer blonder Junge unbeirrt auf Adora zukam und sie zur Seite stieß, so dass sie auf den Boden fiel, griff Blaise ein, der das Schauspiel von der Tür aus verfolgt hatte.

"Immer mit der Ruhe Steven. Pass auf was deine Hände machen, sonst breche ich sie das nächste Mal!", zischte Blaise dem Junge zu und stand gefährlich nah vor ihm, bäumte sich regelrecht vor dem anderen auf. Seine grünen Augen blitzten gefährlich und herausfordernd auf, fixierten den etwas größeren Jungen vor sich.

Dieser schnaubte nur und entfernte sich. Nicht zuletzt weil auch Draco an der Tür stand und seinen Blick auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Blaise beugte sich zu Adora hinunter und reichte ihr seine Hand als Hilfe. Sie nahm sie lächelnd an, doch nicht ohne etwas dazu zu sagen.

"Danke! Aber das hätte ich schon alleine geschafft ..."

Sie ging zu Ron und deutete ihn mit ihr zu kommen. An Blaise vorbei, blieben die beiden dann letztendlich bei Adrian stehen, der an eine Wand gelehnt gewartet hatte.

_#Alles in Ordnung Adora?#_

Die Angesprochene nickte nur und hob ihre Hand.

"Ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer."

"Ähem ..." Ron wollte etwas zu dieser merkwürdigen Situation sagen.

Adora redete mit ihrem Bruder obwohl dieser nichts gesagt hatte. Gab ihm anscheinend eine Antwort auf eine nicht gestellte Frage. Sehr merkwürdig. Doch als Adrian auf ihn zukam spürte er, dass eine Antwort auf 'seine' Fragen nicht mehr weit wäre.

Ein Blick zu Draco an der Tür, der ihn sehr genau zu beobachten schien, verriet ihm, dass der blonde Eisprinz doch nicht so kalt war wie er immer dachte. Er sah in dessen Richtung und grinste.

Die Slytherins entfernten sich und ließen Adrian, Adora und Ron allein. Zwar sehr widerwillig aber was sollten sie schon großartig dagegen tun? Nur Blaise, Draco und Pansy blieben in sicherer Entfernung an der Tür stehen und beobachteten die Drei.

_#Ron. Ich muss dich etwas fragen ...#_

Erstaunt blickte Ron hoch und sah in Adrians ernstes Gesicht.

"Warst du das eben?", fragte er irritiert und als Adrian ein Nicken von sich gab, lehnte er sich an die Wand und seufzte.

"Na dann, erzähl mal. Ich bin offen für alles"

Adrian begann zu erzählen. Von seiner Vergangenheit, dass er nicht mehr sprach seit er vier war, dass Adora und er in einem Waisenhaus aufwuchsen und plötzlich von Snape hierher gebracht wurden.

#Und? Was hältst du davon?#

Ron schloss seine Augen, dachte eine ganze Weile nach bis er Adrian und auch Adora eine Antwort gab.

"Na ja, die ganze Sache ist schon etwas merkwürdig aber andererseits sind wir hier in Hogwarts, da kann so etwas durchaus vorkommen ...", erwiderte er grinsend.

"Eine Frage hätte ich jedoch noch ...".

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging auf die beiden Geschwister zu.

"Warum ich? Warum hast du mir das alles erzählt? Ich bin ein Gryffindor."

Adrian sah zu Adora und nickte.

"Mein Bruder hat schon immer außergewöhnliche Vorlieben. Wir schauen nicht darauf wer jemand äußerlich ist sondern was er ist...was verbirgt er hinter der Fassade."

_#Du bist etwas Besonderes und ich würde dich gerne näher kennen lernen#_

"Aha, wenn es nach mir ginge wäre eine Freundschaft mit euch kein Problem aber ...", er deutete auf Draco.

"Was ist mit Malfoy und Co.?"

_#Das regeln wir schon. Ich rede mit Draco. Er wird es sicherlich verstehen#_

Schulterzuckend kam Ron auf Adrian zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Dieser war zwar anfangs etwas überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung aber nach einiger Zeit. Draco, der das argwöhnisch beobachtet hatte wollte eingreifen als ihn Pansy davon abhielt.

"Lass es gut sein. Sie werden uns nachher bestimmt alles erzählen.", sprach sie beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Draco gab nur ein verachtendes Schnauben von sich und ging aufgebracht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In sein Zimmer.

"Wir sehen uns. Kommst du heute Abend in die große Halle? Wir können eine Runde Zauberschach spielen.", fragte Ron Adrian.

Dieser schaute seine Schwester an und überlegte.

_#Zauberschach? Schach kann ich aber was ist Zauberschach?#_

"Ich bringe es euch bei! Na?"

"O.K. Wir sind so um acht da ...", antwortete Adora und Ron gab sich damit zufrieden, winkte den beiden noch zu bevor er die unteren Kerker verließ.

#Ich glaube, das ich wohl mit Draco reden sollte.#

Adrian ging vorbei an Blaise und Pansy, die auf Dracos Zimmer deuteten. Er nickte ihnen zu und lief direkt dorthin, klopfte und wartete. Als er nach drei weiteren Versuchen immer noch keine Antwort bekam, öffnete er die Tür einfach.

"Raus hier!", schrie Draco und als er sah, wen er gerade angeschrieen hatte, wurde er anfangs etwas rot, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder.

"Was willst du?"

Adrian ließ Dracos, seiner Meinung nach, sehr kindische Gehabe unbeeindruckt und setzte sich zu ihm auf dessen Couch.

_#Ich will reden.#_

* * *

"Sirius? Schön, dass du hier bist.", sagte Professor Dumbledore ruhig, legte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

Der Angesprochene stand an der Wand gelehnt in dem kleinen Raum und schaute den Mann vor sich emotionslos an.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nur wegen Remus hier bin also tu nicht so übertrieben freundlich. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich meine Vergangenheit nicht vergessen.", zischte Sirius und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine schwarzen langen Haare.

Lange galt er als untergetaucht. Niemand hatte seit Jahren von ihm gehört und nun stand er im Büro des Direktors von Hogwarts. Sein eigentlich noch junges Gesicht wirkte angespannt und nachdenklich. Sirius Black. Die Gründe für sein Verschwinden sind bis zum heutigen Tag ungeklärt und nur wenige wissen darüber Bescheid.

"Also, was willst du von mir. Den Job als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe habe ich ja schon aber ich sehe ganz genau, dass da noch etwas anliegt."

Der ältere Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart, beugte sich etwas vor und seufzte, überreichte Sirius eine Pergamentrolle.

"Darin steht alles weitere. Name, Ort und Einzelheiten über seine Fähigkeiten. Bitte bringe ihn hierher."

Sirius' einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem Schnauben. Er stützte seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab, schlug dann mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte.

"Warum ausgerechnet ich? Schick doch den Giftmischer.", schrie er aufgebracht.

Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment. Seine Augen sahen nicht mehr freundlich und gütig aus, sondern hatten einen gefährlichen Glanz. Er stand auf und machte es Sirius nach, stemmte ebenfalls seine Hände auf den Tisch.

"Tu es einfach, stelle es nicht in Frage, verstanden? Oder willst du, dass ich Adrian und Adora alles erzähle? Ihnen die ganze verdammte Wahrheit über dich offenbare? Sie mögen dich noch nicht kennen aber Hass ist etwas das alle Hürden überwindet. Also?"

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Sirius hatte die Zwillinge bei der Einsortierung aus einem entlegenen Winkel beobachtet. Sie sahen genauso aus wie er sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Adora ist zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau herangewachsen und sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich und Adrian? Er war das genaue Ebenbild seines Vater. Doch er strahlte etwas merkwürdiges aus. Eine schwere Last lag auf diesem Jungen und das hatte er zu verantworten. Nur weil er...

"Sirius?", hakte Professor Dumbledore nach.

Schweigend lief Sirius zur Tür, öffnete sie und erwiderte dem Älteren etwas, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Ich werde tun was du verlangst. Doch sei dir auch darüber im Klaren, dass ich dein Geheimnis kenne! Du kannst Tom nicht ewig entfliehen!", er hielt kurz inne ehe er fortfuhr.

"Meine Handlungen werden nur durch meine Schuld aus der Vergangenheit bestimmt. Doch sei auf der Hut, auch du hast eine Last zu tragen, mache sie nicht noch schwerer."

Damit verließ er das Büro des Direktors, sah als er die Stufen hinunter und nach draußen ging einen blonden Mann auf dem Flur stehen. Anscheinend wartete dieser darauf als Nächster zu Professor Dumbledore gehen zu können. Sirius beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging an ihm vorbei.

Der Mann sah ihm noch hinterher und sprach dann das Passwort. Der Brunnen tat sich wieder auf und die Wendeltreppe wurde sichtbar. Schweigend ging er die Treppe hinauf, sah den Professor, wie dieser seine Augen schloss und etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

"Irgendwann wirst du verstehen..."

Als der Fremde zu ihm kam und sich auf den Stuhl setzte, schaute Dumbledore auf.

"Du bist schon da?"

"Ich habe mich beeilt. Zehn Jahre der Abwesenheit sind eine lange Zeit. Jedoch ist es hart, wenn man sich seiner Familie nicht offenbaren kann, sehr hart.", seufzte er.

"Ich habe eine Bitte. Nenne mich ab sofort Alexander. So ist es für alle das Beste.", fuhr er traurig fort.

Der Direktor nickte nur und gab auch ihm eine Pergamentrolle in die Hand.

"Hier, das sind die Schüler, die du unterrichten wirst. Sowie dein Plan mit den Zeiten. Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass du das machen willst?"

Alexander stand auf, nahm die Pergamentrolle an sich und nickte.

"Ja, vollkommen sicher. Ich muss endlich bereinigen was ich in der Vergangenheit falsch gemacht habe. Es ist notwendig! Danke,Albus'."

Als er an der Tür ankam, drehte er sich nochmals um.

"Warum hältst du diese Illusion immer noch aufrecht?"

"Weil ich meine Geister immer noch nicht losgeworden bin. Jeder trägt Schuld mit sich, doch meine wiegt mehr als jede andere. Ich habe so vieles riskiert und verloren und ich weiß nicht ob man mir das je verzeihen wird.", erwiderte er leise, stand auf und lief zum Fenster, schaute gedankenverloren hinaus.

"Wir haben wohl alle unsere Geister mit denen wir kämpfen ...", flüsterte Alexander und verließ das Büro, schloss geräuschlos die Türe hinter sich.

**TBC**

Obwohl ich es eigentlich vermeiden wollte kommen wieder neue Fragen hinzu.

Wen soll Sirius holen, was für Fehler hatte er in der Vergangenheit begannen und mit was droht Dumbi ihm?

Wer ist Alexander und was ist sein wahrer Name? Habe den Steckbrief erneuert.

Und wie wird Draco reagieren? Das kommt schon im nächsten Kapitel ...+dem Zaubertrankunterricht, den ich weggelassen habeo.O'

**Rons Gedanken:-)**

Menschen schauen immer auf das Äußere  
Warum?  
Sie sehen nur das was sie sehen wollen  
Wieso?  
Sie kennen nur das von einem, was erzählt wird  
Wieso sind sie so leichtgläubig?

Doch du bist anders ...  
Ich sehe es ...erkenne es in deinem Blick.  
Deine stummen Zeichen ...  
Ich deute sie.  
Wir sind uns ähnlich ...  
Du und ich.  
Wir sind anders ...

Als ich deine Worte zum ersten Mal hörte ...  
Spürte ich, dass sie zu dir gehörten.  
Deine Blicke verrieten mir dein Vertrauen.


	7. Neue Erkenntnisse und Einsichten

Autor:shine21

Beta: Kiwio

Disclaimer: wie immer

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**'Neue Erkenntnisse und Einsichten'**

* * *

_#Draco was ist los? #_

Adrian schaute den Blonden, etwas gereizt wirkenden, Jungen vor sich an, wandte seinen Blick nicht von diesem ab. Ihm war es schleierhaft warum Draco auf einmal so sauer auf ihn, oder auf die Tatsache war, dass er mit Ron Freundschaft schließen wollte.

"Was los ist? Das fragst du noch?", gab Draco patzig zurück und wollte sich von Adrian entfernen, doch dieser hielt ihm am Arm fest, sah ihn traurig an.

_#Bist du sauer weil ich mit Ron zusammen, mit ihm befreundet sein will?#_

Draco konnte diesen grünblauen Augen, die ihn so unschuldig und traurig ansahen nicht widerstehen und nickte.

_#Aber warum denn? #_

"Weil er dir wichtiger sein wird als ich. Deswegen! Gerade jetzt, da es so gut zwischen uns läuft.", erwiderte Draco leise und schaute Adrian nicht an. Noch nie hatte er sich jemandem gegenüber so offen gezeigt. Warum ausgerechnet vor Adrian?

Doch als dieser näher zu ihm kam, verstand er. Denn Adrian sah in ohne jeglichen Vorwurf an, nickte.

_#Ich verstehe. Aber du musst mich auch verstehen. Etwas in mir sagt, dass Rons Nähe wichtig für mich ist aber...#_

Sein Gesicht verblieb dicht vor Draco's und sah diesen fast liebevoll aus seinen blaugrünen großen Augen an.

_#...das mit uns ist mir wichtiger. Ich will, dass du das weißt.#_

Dann, ohne selbst zu wissen wieso, gab Adrian Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sehr sachte und zaghaft und doch wurden sie Wangen des Blonden knallrot und er sah ihn verwirrt an, schwieg.

Verlegen entfernte sich Adrian von Draco und setzte sich in angemessener Entfernung auf einen Stuhl, senkte seinen Blick.

_"Ähm, na ja, ich...glaube, dass ich dich verstehe."_, erwiderte Draco zaghaft und stand auf, ging zu Adrian und nahm dessen Hand.

"Komm' gehen wir zu den anderen. Vielleicht ist es ja mal an der Zeit, dass ich Veränderungen zulasse."

Er lächelte ihn an und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Sie kam. Obwohl sie etwas auf sich warten ließ.

_#Ja, gehen wir. #_

Adrian nahm die Geste an und war froh, dass Draco ihm seine kleine 'Attacke' nicht übel nahm.

* * *

Schließlich fanden sich alle draußen auf dem Gelände wieder. Sie lagen auf der Wiese. Während sich Adora mit Pansy etwas abseits befanden und sich beide miteinander unterhielten, saßen, oder vielmehr lagen, Adrian, Draco, Blaise und J.B im Gras und schauten gedankenverloren nach oben in die Wolken. Jeder auf seine Weise.

_#Sagt mal, was gibt es eigentlich in diesem dunklen Wald da hinten? #_

Alle drei schauten in die Richtung in die Adrian gezeigt hatte. J.B. war der Erste, der etwas dazu sagte und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Den solltest du schnell wieder vergessen! Es ist gefährlich und außerdem verboten."

"Er hat recht. Falls mal einer drinnen war, konnte er garantiert nicht davon erzählen.", wandte Blaise ehrfurchtsvoll ein.

_#Aha, und woher wisst ihr dann, dass es so gefährlich ist? #_

An sich eine gute Frage aber um ehrlich zu sein, konnte keiner der drei anderen Jungen etwas darauf erwidern. Man sah ihnen an, dass sie überlegten.

Adrian hatte ein unbändiges Verlangen in diesen Wald zu gehen. Nicht zuletzt, da Jason nun fehlte mit dem er seine ständigen Streiche aushecken konnte. Und die drei sahen nicht gerade aus als seien sie zu Streichen aufgelegt.

Hm, dann müsste er wohl Ron fragen. Dieser sah so aus als wäre er genau der Richtige dafür.

Als er jedoch zu dem verbotenen Wald schaute überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Er sah für kurze Zeit ein goldenes Augenpaar, das ihn aus dem Geäst zu beobachten schien. Wie damals...

Er stand auf, sein Blick war immer noch auf diese eine Stelle gerichtet und er ging langsam in Richtung Wald.  
Doch kurz davor war es Draco, der ihn davon abhielt hinein zu gehen. Er zog Adrian zu sich, sah ihm tief in dessen Augen.

Diese sahen ihn gläsern an, hatten eine beängstigende Farbe angenommen. Sie waren tiefgrün mit einem Goldschimmer der immer mehr zu dominieren schien.  
Was passierte gerade?

"Adrian. Adrian? Was hast du? Adrian...", fast panisch versuchte Draco seinen kleineren Gegenüber davon abzuhalten in den Wald vor ihnen zu gehen. Aber Adrian ließ nicht locker. Mit einer immensen Kraft schleuderte er Draco zur Seite und lief langsam los. Als wäre er in einer Art Trance.

_#Adrian! Geh nicht dorthin! Adrian...#_

Nun war auch Adora aufmerksam geworden und rannte zu ihrem Bruder, blieb vor ihm stehen und fasste ihn an dessen Schultern.

_#Adrian, ich bin es. Adora. Bitte, hör' auf damit. Bitte, werde wieder normal. Adrian...#_

Sie versuchte es mit aller Kraft, doch Adrian war stärker. Sehr lange konnte Adora ihren Bruder nicht mehr davon abhalten weiter zu gehen. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Zauberspruch und Adrian stand still auf der Stelle, bewegte sich nicht. Seine Augen bekamen wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe und er sackte sprichwörtlich in sich zusammen. Adora fing ihn auf und stützte ihn. Draco kam dazu und nahm Adrian an sich, hielt ihn in seinen Armen.

Alle anderen drehten sich zu der Person um, die nun hinter einem Baum hervor kam. Es war der neue Lehrer, der sich dem Direktor zuvor als Alexander vorgestellt hatte. Er kam auf die sechs Slytherins zu und stellte sich ihnen vor. Als Draco zu dem Mann aufschaute überkam ihm ein kalter Schauer, eine Art Vorahnung.

Wie konnte es sein, dass diese Gefühle wieder kamen? Wie konnte es nur auf einmal sein, dass ihn das alles wieder einzuholen drohte? Er kannte diesen Mann nicht einmal.

"Guten Abend. Ich hoffe, dass es ihrem Freund gut geht. Es war nur eine gewöhnliche Körperklammer doch ich befürchte, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu stark war."

Ein Schweigen aller war ihre Antwort darauf. Sie schauten den Neuankömmling skeptisch an. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann behagte ihnen nicht.

"Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich habe mich ihnen noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Alexander Mc. Nemerra. Ihr neuer Lehrer in VgdK."

Alexander Mc. Nemerra? Diesen Namen hatte Draco noch nie gehört und doch war es ihm so als ob er diesen Mann vor sich wieder erkannte. Doch warum? Er hob Adrian auf seine Arme und ging an dem jungen Professor vorbei. Der neue Lehrer war nicht älter als dreißig. Zu jung für so einen Posten, dachte er sich und wandte sich an ihn.

"Entschuldigen Sie mich Professor. Ich bringe Adrian auf die Krankenstation...", sagte er kalt und lief mit Adrian auf seinen Armen in Richtung Schloss zurück.

J.B. und Blaise sahen kurz zu dem neuen Lehrer und nickten, rannten Draco hinterher.

Adora wandte sich, bevor sie und Pansy den Jungen folgten, an Mr. Mc. Nemerra.

"Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe..."

"Keine Ursache...", kam es lächelnd von dem Älteren, der seine Blicke an Draco gerichtet hatte, diesem hinterher sah.

Auch Adora machte sich schließlich mit Pansy auf um den Jungs zu folgen.

Nachdenklich schaute sie ein letztes Mal zu dem neuen Lehrer. Er sah sehr jung aus. Zu jung für einen Lehrer. Jedenfalls für so einen Posten, von dem sie noch nichts gutes gehört hatte. Etwas an ihm machte sie stutzig, und sogar wütend. Doch sie konnte mit diesen eigenartigen Gefühlen nichts anfangen. Kopfschüttelnd lief sie neben Pansy her, die sie neugierig musterte.  
Diese umfasste Adoras Hand, sah sie freundlich an und zeigte dann auf das große eherne Tor, Hogwarts.

"Gehen wir. Dein Bruder braucht dich jetzt..."

Adora erwiderte ihren zuvorkommenden Blick und nickte, ließ ihre Hand nicht los.

"Ja, du hast recht."

* * *

**Zur gleichen Zeit...**

* * *

/Hier muss er irgendwo sein.../

Sirius Black fuhr sich mit seinen schmalen langen Fingern durch seine langen schwarzen Haare und strich sie sich hinter seine Ohren. Dann schaute er zu einem großen Gelände auf dem eine Kirche stand. Kinder tollten herum und vereinzelt sah man die ein oder andere Nonne, die versuchte eines der Kinder, durch bestimmende aber dennoch ruhige Zusprüche, zu bändigen.

Er schmunzelte über diese Bemühungen der Nonnen. Sie erinnerten ihn an seine eigenen. Wie er zwei Zwillinge versuchte zu finden, die sich wieder einmal auf dem riesigen Gelände ihrer Eltern versteckt hatten. Als er sie dann endlich gefunden hatte, blickten sie ihn glücklich an und warfen sich ihm um den Hals.

Der Junge, welcher ihn aus seinen blaugrünen Augen ansah und dann anfing seine, schon damals so langen, schwarzen Haaren zu kräuseln. Das Mädchen nahm er auf seinen anderen Arm, strich ihr eine, ihrer dunkelbraunen, Strähnen zurück. Sie sah schon damals aus wie ihre Mutter.

Es machte ihn traurig an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden. Sie schien ihn regelrecht einzuholen. Doch warum ging es auf einmal so schnell?

Für einen kurzen Augenblick ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und er sah die Bilder aus dieser glücklichen Zeit vor seinen Augen. Dann schloss er sie, atmete tief ein und lockerte seine Hände wieder. Aus immer noch traurig zu scheinenden grünen Augen, sah er nach vorn, begab sich entschlossen zu dem Gebäude, welches unter dem Schein der untergehenden Sonne sogar etwas Erhabenes an sich hatte.

/Warum? Wie willst du das Vergangene wieder gut machen? Tom wird dir niemals verzeihen können, Lucien. Genauso wenig wie mir.../

* * *

_"Komm her mein kleiner Adrian..."_

Mutter? Bist du es? Bitte...

_"Habe keine Angst mein kleiner Engel."_

Ich will zu dir. Bitte nehme mich mit. Mutter.  
Du hörst mich nicht. Ich will, dass du mich hörst.

Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid.

_" Du hast keine Schuld. Adrian."_

Diese tiefe Stimme? Vater?

_"Ich werde immer über euch wachen."_

Vater?

_"Komme wieder zurück, Adrian."_

Dray?

* * *

Langsam schlug Adrian seine Augen auf, blinzelte zunächst. Aber das Licht im Krankenzimmer war gedämmt. Draußen sah er, dass es schon später Abend sein musste, denn alles war dunkel. Dunkel und ruhig. Er richtete sich in dem Bett auf, in dem er lag, und schaute sich um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Draco, dessen Kopf auf seinen Beinen lag und der trotz Adrians Bewegung keinerlei Regung zeigte. Er schlief. Sachte strich Adrian durch Dracos blondes Haar und seufzte.

Dieser Junge bedeutete ihm wirklich sehr viel. Genauso wie er Draco viel bedeutete. Das hatte er seit ihrer ersten Begegnung spüren können. Dasselbe Gefühl wie bei Ron, nur dass es bei diesem nicht so stark war. Als er ein leises Stöhnen von seinem Freund hörte, wurde sein Blick besorgt.

_#Dray? Was...#_

Doch dieser reagierte nicht, sondern nuschelte etwas. Einen Namen. Einen Namen, der Adrian, einen Stich durch sein Herz fahren ließ. Doch wieso?

"Kevin. Wo bist du...?"

Um wen handelte es sich wohl? Jemand, der Draco wichtig war? Ein Freund oder vielleicht sogar mehr? Adrian bemerkte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen.

/Warum beschäftigt mich das nur so?/

Ein leises Nuscheln holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Nuscheln was sich aber diesmal nach seinem Namen anhörte. Er wurde leicht rot und bewegte sich.

Draco, der dadurch wach wurde schaute aus müden Augen zu Adrian herauf und war schlagartig wach. Er richtete sich auf, sah den Schwarzhaarigen besorgt an.

"Adrian geht es dir gut? Du bist auf einmal total anders gewesen, völlig ausgewechselt...", er unterbrach sich selbst als er Adrians, etwas gleichgültigen, Gesichtsausdruck erkannte.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Draco leise und richtete sich auf. Adrian machte es ihm nach, setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Leise erwiderte er etwas auf Dracos Frage, leise und zaghaft. Nun hatte er sich entschlossen, doch war es wirklich so gut ihn darauf anzusprechen, hatte er denn das Recht dazu?

_#Wer ist Kevin? #_

Dracos Blick wurde auf einem Male traurig und leer. Er wandte sich von Adrian ab, stand auf und lief zum Fenster, schaute hinaus.

"Habe ich ihm Schlaf gesprochen?", er schaute nicht zu Adrian, doch trotzdem schien er dessen leichtes Nicken zu spüren, denn er fuhr dessen unbeachtet fort.

"Er ist mein älterer Cousin...", seine Stimme zitterte. Er legte seine linke Hand um das goldene Medaillon um seinen Hals, umfasste es.

_#Du muss nicht, wenn du...#_

Draco drehte sich um und ging wieder auf Adrian zu, kniete sich vor ihn.

"Nein, es ist gut so. Ich habe meine Vergangenheit schon lange genug verleugnet.", seufzte Draco und strich Adrian einiger seiner verschwitzten Strähnen hinter dessen Ohren, schaute ihn mehr liebevoll als freundschaftlich an.

Adrian fiel es schwer diese Blicke zu deuten, doch er fühlte, dass es Draco sehr ernst damit war und nickte nur.

"Er ist mein älterer Cousin. Als ich noch sehr jung war hat er mich allein gelassen. Ist einfach weggegangen. Ich habe mir das alles sehr zu Herzen genommen. Er war wie ein großer Bruder für mich-immer für mich da, hat mich beschützt und mir das Gefühl gegeben nicht allein zu sein. Es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht an ihn denken muss.", sagte Draco traurig und merkte, dass es auch nicht spurlos an seinem kleineren Gegenüber vorüber zu gehen schien.

Denn Adrian schluckte und schaute weg, wandte sich von ihm ab. Draco beließ es nicht dabei, zwang Adrian, in dem er dessen Kinn in seine Hand nahm und zu sich wandte, ihn anzuschauen.

"Aber seit ich dich kenne, habe ich keinen Moment mehr an ihn gedacht. Dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit ist verschwunden und in dir habe ich jemanden gefunden für den ich alles aber auch wirklich alles tun würde."

_#Es war anmaßend danach zu fragen, Bitte entschuldige...#_

"Ist schon OK. Das war sowieso mal nötig.", grinste Draco und zog Adrian, an dessen Arm zu sich, umarmte ihn, drückte diesen fest an sich.

"Du bist mein eigenes lebensgroßes Kuscheltier...", nuschelte er in Adrians Halsbeuge und dieser kniff seine Augen überrascht zusammen, musste aber zwangsläufig darüber schmunzeln. Nun war die ganze Situation wohl etwas lockerer. Zum Glück...

_#Ein Kuscheltier also...#_

Plötzlich hörten die beiden Schritte und als Draco zur Tür sah, ließ er von Adrian ab, schaute verlegen dorthin.

"Ähm, Hallo. Wo wart ihr denn eigentlich alle?", fragte er die Neuankömmlinge und grinste gequält.

Blaise und Pansy kamen als Erstes herein. Ihnen folgte ein verwirrter Ron Weasley, der nur abwechselnd zu Adrian und dann zu Draco sah, und Adora, die Draco mit tödlichen Blicken aus ihren braungrünen Augen beschoss. Sie kam zu ihm und stellte sich zu dem Größeren, deutete ihm sich zu ihr herunter beugen.

"Ich habe dich nicht allein mit meinem Bruder gelassen damit du ihn betatschen kannst, verstanden? Ich habe doch gesagt, dass du erst an mir vorbei kommen musst!", zischte sie ihm gefährlich zu und wandte sich dann, als hätte sie sich um 180 °C gewandelt an ihren Bruder.

_#Adrian? Geht es dir gut? Tut dir irgendetwas weh? Du warst vorhin so seltsam. #_

Sie umarmte Adrian, strich ihm durch seine Haare und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er lächelt und antwortete ihr. Nur ihr.

_#Mir geht es gut. Ich weiß nicht was es war aber für einen kurzen Augenblick hätte ich schwören können, goldene Augen aus dem schwarzen Wald zu sehen. Es war als würde alles Vergangene wieder kommen. Ich wollte unbedingt dorthin...#_

Adora schien angestrengt über das Gesagte ihres Bruders nachzudenken. Auch sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr dieser dunkle Wald nicht geheuer war aber so schlimm wie bei Adrian erging es ihr nicht. Vielleicht lag es ja an dem was er in jener Nacht vor elf Jahren gesehen hatte.

Obwohl sie mehr darüber wissen wollte, beließ sie es dabei und stand auf, schickte Draco noch ein paar missbilligende Blicke und doch fand sie es auch auf irgend einer Weise gut, dass ihr Bruder noch jemanden hat, der ihm wichtig ist. Auch, wenn sie diese Tatsache etwas eifersüchtig machte. Doch sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Draco zu schnell bekäme was er wollte. Nie würde sie zulassen, dass der Blonde ihrem Bruder weh tun würde...

Als Adrian die fragenden Blicke der anderen Slytherins und Ron sah, wandte er sich an sie.

_#Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Macht euch keine Sorgen.#,_ lächelte er sie an und richtete sich auf.

Zielgerichtet ging er auf Ron zu.

_#Ich habe dich warten lassen, nicht wahr? Entschuldige...#_

Doch Ron winkte nur ab und näherte sich Adrian.

"Ach was. Schach könne wir auch ein anderes Mal spielen. Adora hat mir alles erzählt. Geht es dir denn auch wirklich besser?", fragte er ihn besorgt und als Adrian nur zustimmend nickte, beließ es Ron dabei und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter, wuschelte durch Adrians schwarze Haare und lachte.

"Zum Glück! Aber du solltest dich wieder hinlegen und ne Runde weiter schlafen. Ich begleite euch zu eurem Gemeinschaftsraum.", schlug Ron vor und alle bis auf Draco, der über dieses Verhalten des Gryffindors nur böse grummelte, stimmten zu. Widerwillig folgte der Blonde seinen Freunden, während er zähneknirschend zusehen musste wie Adrian sich angeregt mit Ron zu 'unterhalten' schien.

/Warum machen die auch immer den schönsten Moment zunichte?/, grummelte er weiter.

Ca. eine Stunde später lagen alle in ihren Betten. Einige schliefen, andere schauten gedankenverloren an die Decke oder neigten ihren Kopf in Richtung Fenster.

So auch Draco, der noch zu Adrian schaute und sich dann nachdenklich von ihm abwandte. Sein jüngerer Gegenüber lag zufrieden und erschöpft in dessen Bett und schlief. Neben sich die kleine schwarze Wölfin, die es sich neben ihrem Herrn gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie schnurrte wie eine Katze und kuschelte sich noch dichter an den Schwarzhaarigen.

Draco seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit Gemma tauschen.

Kurz bevor er einschlief schweiften seine Gedanken kurz ab, blieben bei blauen Augen, die ihn fürsorglich ansahen. Ihm versprachen, ihn nie allein zu lassen.  
Dann wandelte es sich und das Augenpaar, welches er sah, wurde blaugrün, fröhlich und liebevoll. Aber auch diese Augen hatten etwas seltsames an sich. Golden wie die Sonne und gleichzeitig rot wie Blut. Wie konnte es sein?

Draco rief sich ein anderes Bild in sein Gedächtnis. Das Gesicht desjenigen, welches ihm gezeigt hat, das es auch noch etwas anderes gibt für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Adrians Gesichtsausdruck als sie beide am See saßen und dieser seine Freundschaft annahm.

/Egal wer oder was du bist. Du bist der Einzige, der mir nun wichtig ist./

Mit diesem einen letzten Gedanken schlief er letztendlich ein.

* * *

**Zur selben Zeit...**

* * *

Im Schein des Mondes befand sich Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort auf dem Gelände Malfoy Manors und schaute hinauf in die Schwärze des Nachthimmels.

Seine rechte Hand umfasste einen Anhänger um seinen Hals, der um eine silberne Kette hing. Eine Rose aus purem Rubin, in die in silbernen Lettern, ein Name eingraviert war. Den Einzigen Buchstaben, den man erkennen konnte war ein geschwungenes L.

Plötzlich kam ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit auf ihn zu. Tom drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, fing an zu reden.

"Hast du gute Neuigkeiten für mich, Lucius?"

Der Angesprochene kam weiterhin auf ihn zu, blieb neben ihm stehen und Tom konnte sehen, dass dieser nickte.

"Wir haben ihn gefunden. Er lebt, doch es gibt ein Problem. Wir können nicht dorthin. Es ist uns unmöglich. Wir bräuchten Lucien oder einen der Zwillinge", erwiderte Lucius leise und sah erwartungsvoll zu seinem Meister und gutem Freund.

Tom lächelte gequält und ließ von seinem Anhänger ab, schaute weiter hinauf.

"Die Tatsache, dass er lebt reicht mir momentan vollkommen aus. Das andere wird das geringste Problem sein. Unser Informant wird schon das Nötigste tun.", dann drehte er sich zu Lucius um und lächelt diesen an.

"Gehen wir zurück mein Freund. Hier draußen überkommen mich nur Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die nie mehr wiederkommen wird..."

Lucius nickte zustimmend, folgte Tom schweigend und sah diesem nachdenklich hinterher.

/Warum verzeihst du ihm seinen Fehler nicht. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er es bereut./, dachte er und strich sich durch seine blonden Haare.

So viele Menschen haben in der Vergangenheit Fehler begangen und all diese Menschen haben eines gemein. Sie leiden unter den Folgen dieser Fehler. Aber warum ist keiner von ihnen bereit den ersten Schritt zu tun um nicht mehr leiden zu müssen?

* * *

**Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen...**

* * *

"Hier entlang...", orderte Sirius und führte einen etwa sechzehnjährigen Jungen die Gänge Hogwarts entlang.

Dieser schaute sich interessiert um, bewunderte das alte Gemäuer und die seltsamen Verzierungen in Form von sprechenden Bildern und sich bewegende Treppen, folgte dem Mann vor ihm ohne jegliche Widerworte oder Fragen. Nein, Fragen würde er ihm sicher nicht stellen. Die Antworten darauf würde ihm ein anderer geben, hatte dieser gesagt. Doch er wusste insgeheim, dass auch derjenige ihm nicht die Antworten auf seine Fragen geben könnte, sondern jemand anderes.

Der Junge holte seinen älteren Gegenüber schnell ein und fand sich vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier wieder. Wie auch schon Adrian und Adora vor ihm, ging er, nachdem Sirius leise das Passwort gesagt und sich der Wasserspeier zu Seite bewegt hatte, die ebenfalls steinerne Wendeltreppe hinauf. Er schaute noch ein letztes Mal zu Sirius, der ihm trotz dessen kalter Art, zustimmend zulächelt und nickte diesem zu. Dann öffnete er das Zimmer des Direktors und betrat es nach einer freundlichen Aufforderung.

Hoffentlich würde er hier wenigstens einen Teil seiner Antworten bekommen. Möge das Geheimnis um seine unheilvolle Vergangenheit endlich gelüftet werden.

Er fuhr sich durch seine braunen kurze Haare, schloss seine grünen Augen und atmete tief ein, dann wandte er sich an den alten Mann vor sich, setzte sich auf den Sessel und hörte sich an was dieser ihm zu erzählen hatte.

TBC

So das wars :-D Der Unterricht hat wieder nicht reingepasst, dafür kommt er das nächste Mal dran+ VgdK. Ach ja, eine Häusereinteilung kommt auch vor. Weiß einer wer der Junge war? Hm, so schwer habe ich es euch am Ende ja nicht gerade gemacht, oder O.o'

**Sirius' Gedanken**

_Was ich getan habe ist nicht zu zum heutigen Tag habe ich gebüßt.  
Meine Schuld wiegt schwer und doch..._

_Und doch gibt es Hoffnung, dass man sie mir vergibt.  
Adrian. Adora. Mit eurem Tod starb etwas in mir.  
Mit eurem Leben, kam etwas zurück._

_Ich werde euch beschützen.  
Ich werde das tun, was ich vor elf Jahren nicht konnte.  
Bei euch sein. Wenn die Dunkelheit kommt, werde ich mein Leben geben.  
Sollte dies gefordert werden._

_Nun ist es auch an der Zeit mich Remus zu stellen. Uns.  
Denn meine Schuld soll nicht zu seiner werden._


End file.
